


Kinktober 2020 drabbles

by socialriotbitch



Series: Kinktober collection (socialriotbitch) [2]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Anonymity, Barebacking, Bestiality, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Bukkake, Chastity Device, Chastity Play, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Deepthroating, Dominance/submission, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Electro play, Emetophilia, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fear Play, Figging, Food Play, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Glove Kink, Golden bath, Golden shower, Gore, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Held Down, Humiliation, Impact Play, Intercrural Sex, Knifeplay, Latex, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Machines, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mild CBT, Multi, Needle play, Oral Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Oviposition, Painplay, Premature Ejaculation, Public Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Shibari, Skullfucking, Somnophilia, Sounding, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Tittyfucking, Urethral Play, Urolagnia, Vampires, Watersports, ballbusting, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Kinktober 2020, listed by pairing and prompt per chapter. Pairings/tags will be updated as I go. The notes for each chapter has a list of content specific to that individual entry
Relationships: Aoi/Kai (the GazettE), Aoi/Kai/Reita/Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE), Aoi/Reita (the GazettE), Aoi/Reita/Ruki (the GazettE), Aoi/Ruki (the GazettE), Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Kai/Reita (the GazettE), Kai/Ruki (the GazettE), Kai/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE), Reita/Uruha (the GazettE), Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE), Tentacles/Aoi (the GazettE), The Kraken/Reita (the GazettE), strangers/Reita (the GazettE)
Series: Kinktober collection (socialriotbitch) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950346
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	1. Master/Slave, Ruki/Aoi

**Author's Note:**

> See my twitter [(socialriotbitch)](https://twitter.com/socialriotbitch) for prompt list and more info. Please excuse any mistakes, as I'm posting these on the same day I'm writing them without proofreading.
> 
> Chapter content: anal, AU - vampires, barebacking, blood drinking, light masochism, master/slave

Aoi was grabbing the handle before the doorbell ever rang. He couldn't explain how, but he had known Ruki was coming, like something in his heart told him he was near. It felt almost like a piece of him was returning, a piece that had been missing, and the joy he felt when he opened the door to see Ruki standing outside it, ready to ring the bell, was indescribable. "Come in."

He stepped aside, and Ruki entered, handing his coat to Aoi and taking his shoes off in the hallway. "Miss me?"

"Always, Master," Aoi said, hanging up Ruki's coat and smiling to himself. "Can I get you anything?"

He gasped when the air shifted around him, and he automatically closed his eyes and tipped his head to the side, baring his throat to Ruki. Ruki, now behind him, leaned in until his voice sounded next to Aoi's ear, low and enticing. "You know what I'm here for."

"I'm yours."

"Yes, you are." Ruki's lips trailed along Aoi's throat, from his jaw down to his shoulder, his hands resting on his hips. "So take your clothes off, get the lube, and meet me in the living room."

With that, he was gone, and Aoi waited a second before he opened his eyes again. He shed his shirt on his way to the bedroom, leaving it on the bed along with his sweatpants and his boxers, barely remembering to grab the lube. It had been far too long since he'd seen Ruki for his tastes, even though he knew it had only been a couple of weeks.

Being enslaved to a vampire came with its perks, like aging slowly and needing less sleep than most people, but it also had some drawbacks. For Aoi, the worst was how much he missed Ruki when he wasn't around. Ever since he'd tasted the very first drop of Ruki's blood, he wanted to be around him all the time. It was the strongest love he'd ever felt, and while some rational part of him knew it was probably caused by the blood bond they shared, Aoi couldn't bring himself to care. Not when just the sight of Ruki gave him a rush like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

Ruki was already sitting on the couch when Aoi returned, leaned back against the seat with an air of authority that drew him in, made him want to throw himself at his feet. He lifted his hand, beckoned Aoi over, and he wouldn't have been able to disobey if he wanted to. "Where tonight, Master?"

"Thigh, to start with." Aoi nodded, straddling Ruki's lap, wishing his heart would stop beating so fast. With his heightened senses, Ruki could probably hear it, and Aoi wondered idly if his increased pulse affected Ruki's hunger in any way. He kind of hoped it did.

He rested most of his weight on one knee, raising his other leg and planting his foot on the couch, fluttering his fingers along his inner thigh where he figured his pulse was strongest. "Please bite me," he said, smiling when Ruki's hand settled on his hip, the other gripping his leg from the underside and pulling it closer.

"Prep yourself while I do." Aoi nodded, squirting some lube in his hand and reaching back, pushing a finger into himself without preamble. Ruki had leaned in to nuzzle his thigh, lips parting and pressing against his skin, and he almost thought he could hear a soft sigh before Ruki's eyes closed. His fangs extended to their full length, and Aoi gritted his teeth to brace himself, crying out from the pain of Ruki's bite.

His free hand gripped the couch, fingers digging into the black leather while he tried to even out his breathing, choking down his whimpers. Ruki's mouth closed over the wound, and when he started to suck, the pain was forgotten. Since being fed on never hurt for long, Aoi suspected vampire saliva had some sort of stimulating properties. Besides, either Aoi had a kink for being bitten, or something Ruki did gave him a boner every single time.

Tonight was no different, Aoi realised as his dick jutted up proudly, already leaking precum. He could shove two fingers into his ass now, and he felt almost like he was floating on clouds, high on the rush and whatever Ruki was doing to him. Maybe it was their bond, maybe it was Ruki's spit, or maybe he had a way of spellbinding him without Aoi even noticing. He couldn't bring himself to care, as long as it felt as good as it did.

Ruki detached his mouth from the wound before long, licking the two small punctures on Aoi's thigh while blood still came to the surface, lazy laps of his tongue while he looked up to meet his eyes. Ruki's irises had turned red, matching the colour of the stains on his lips, and Aoi let out a low moan at the gorgeous view. "Ready for me yet?" Ruki raised an eyebrow, leaning back against the couch, reaching between them to fumble with his belt.

"Let me ride you, Master," Aoi said, shifting so he wasn't in Ruki's way, waiting until he pushed his trousers and underwear down before gripping his cock, smearing the leftover lube over him. "Please, I want to make you feel good."

Ruki just watched while Aoi stroked him, sharp gaze roaming over his body, tongue touching one fang tentatively. "Go on." Aoi obeyed without a moment's hesitance, readjusting his hips and sinking down on Ruki's cock, moaning like he hadn't been fucked in years. His body was so high on dopamine and adrenaline that he didn't even need to pause, he just raised his ass and lowered it again, taking Ruki to the hilt each time. "Good boy."

The praise made Aoi smile, and he let his head fall back and his eyes slide shut, just focusing on the feeling of Ruki filling him over and over. He rested his hands on Ruki's shoulders, using the grip as leverage, fucking himself on his cock with practiced movements. He knew from experience his thighs would be sore in the morning, but he could never stop himself from giving it his all, exerting himself with the need to please Ruki. Anything to keep him satisfied, make him want to come back.

With Ruki, it was never a given. He didn't have his address, his email, his number, truthfully, he didn't even know if Ruki had a phone. The only warning he got was the butterflies in his stomach during the day that meant he was due for a visit after sunset. By now, he had figured Ruki would probably come back, but it wasn't a guarantee. Ruki never waited more than a month between visits, but that only meant that the closer to thirty days he got, the more nervous Aoi became.

So when Ruki moaned, a low rumble from deep in his throat, Aoi could have sworn his heart did a somersault in his chest, a gleeful smile stretching his lips. He clenched around Ruki on purpose, taking him with precise movements, moving in perfect rhythm. He would never admit to practicing with a dildo when Ruki wasn't around, but somehow, he had a feeling he knew.

His efforts were rewarded when Ruki's fingers tangled in his hair, tugging his head to the side and baring his neck. Ruki's fangs dug into his skin at the same time as his cock throbbed inside him, and Aoi let out a series of moans bordering on whines, grinding as much as he could with Ruki's tight grip. Ruki's dick was filling his ass with cum, and his mouth was sucking on his neck, drinking his blood hungrily.

"I love you, Master," Aoi whispered, biting his lip immediately afterwards. He sometimes blurted it out without meaning to, knowing it was the truth, but feeling pathetic for admitting to it. He shouldn't be in love with someone he saw for an hour at a time once every fortnight or two, yet here he was. Ruki growled against his neck, his nails digging into Aoi's ass, and he let go with a quiet sob, spilling his release between them. His hips moved on their own, trying to rub Ruki's cock against his prostate, milking them both of their orgasms as best he could, given their position.

When Ruki pulled away, before Aoi had even recovered from his climax, he brought his hand up to his mouth, eyes locking on Aoi's as he dug his teeth into his wrist, tearing the skin. Aoi was quick to latch on to the offered arm, humming as Ruki's blood filled his mouth, gulping down eagerly. Warmth spread through his body, like he could feel Ruki pulsing through his veins, and another string of cum dripped from his flaccid dick.

"That's enough." For a moment, Aoi was torn between his compulsion to obey and his need for more, hurriedly sucking even harder, until Ruki gave a yank on his hair, successfully making him pull back. He panted heavily, rolling off Ruki and nearly collapsing on the couch, moving with about as much grace as if he were wasted.

As soon as he'd gotten his trousers back on, Ruki was up, heading for the hallway before Aoi had time to catch his breath. "Good night," he managed to whisper, barely catching the tip of Ruki's head, and then he was gone.


	2. Oviposition, Kraken/Reita, Aoi/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a sequel to [Lured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738962), but you don't need to read it in order to enjoy this. Based on several conversations with my dear friend [sirens_fang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirens_fang), and the following artwork of hers: [[NSFW+tentacles]](https://twitter.com/angreibirb/status/1100897769647046656)
> 
> Chapter content: dubious consent, oviposition, anal play, tentacles, teratophilia, masturbation, urethral play, humiliation

Reita was glad he'd woken up alone. For the first time in longer than he could remember, his rest hadn't been crudely interrupted, he had merely slept until his body was satisfied and decided to wake up of its own accord. The sun was high in the sky, he had gotten a full night's rest, and despite it all, he didn't want to get up.

It only took him a minute of fumbling to get his hands untied, even without his dagger, now that he'd been left unsupervised. A quick dip in the lagoon later, and he felt like some of his dignity had returned. Sure, he was still mostly naked, shirt hanging off his shoulders in tatters, held somewhat in place by his harness, but at least he wasn't tied up and covered in cum. It made a difference.

Just as he'd started considering looking for something to eat, the water splashed just beyond the bank, and Aoi swam up on the shallows. "Good morning, Captain. Sleep well?"

Reita took a deep breath, not exactly overjoyed at seeing Aoi again so soon. He was still processing the night before, though perhaps not having time to overthink was a blessing in disguise. "Yes, actually."

"I'm not surprised, you seemed pretty exhausted. You didn't even notice me rolling you over so I could leave." Reita turned away when he realised he was blushing, though even without seeing it, he knew Aoi was grinning. "Hungry?"

Aoi tossed him a bundle wrapped in leaves, and Reita caught it in his hands, frowning at how wet it was. It wasn't that he was surprised it was wet, he just didn't know how to feel about it being presented to him as food. "Seaweed?"

"Breakfast. A light meal, to encourage physical activity."

Reita paused midway through a mouthful, glancing at Aoi and swallowing. "Straight to the point, I see. You have an impressive appetite."

Aoi laughed at that, splashing some water on Reita with his tail. "Don't be disappointed, now, but I'm not actually the one you'll be mating with today, Captain."

"What?" Reita's eyes widened, and he crawled further away from Aoi and the water, though he brought the seaweed with him. "Explain yourself." He hadn't even adjusted to the thought of being sexual with Aoi on a regular basis yet, now he was going to offer Reita up to others?

"Your capture came at, well, let's call it an opportune moment." Aoi was still watching him, but he made no move to come closer, so Reita munched on some more seaweed. He may be wary, but he was still hungry. "You see, my friend is in spawning season, and even though we've never had a mate around, she gets so cranky when she doesn't have somewhere to lay her eggs."

Reita nearly choked on his mouthful, swallowing quickly and furrowing his brows. "You want me to fertilize someone's eggs? I'm not sure it works that way."

Aoi tossed his head back and laughed, sending a chill running down Reita's spine. "You're not listening, Captain. She's going to lay her eggs regardless, whether or not they're fertile is irrelevant. She just wants somewhere to put them."

"Who's your 'friend'?" Reita whispered, already fearing he knew the answer.

"The Kraken." Reita nodded slowly, hating how smug Aoi's smile grew at his silence. "Ah, so you've heard about her?"

"Didn't know it was a 'she', or that she even lay eggs. Are there multiple?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I've only ever seen the one, and she's older than I am. But she has spawning seasons, even without a mate, so I sort of assumed."

"And you want me to be her incubator?"

"Oh, no, your body isn't designed for that. I'm sure the eggs will come right back out again, but it does improve her mood to have a receptacle."

Reita got to his feet once he'd finished his food, shaking his head and looking out towards the open sea. At this point, nothing sounded too weird to be true, if this wasn't still just some fever dream. He'd heard the tales of The Kraken, of ships torn in pieces with no evidence that cannonballs had been fired at all. They'd always considered it the sea collecting her debt, but it seemed even the wildest stories had some kernel of truth to them.

Provided, of course, Aoi wasn't just messing with him to get in his head. "So how big is she?"

Aoi smiled, nodding his head towards the bank furthest out. "Come and see." With that, he swam out of the lagoon and back into the depths, disappearing entirely.

Reita hoped Aoi didn't expect him to follow, because he really didn't want to have to hold his breath underwater. Still, he walked over to the shore, carefully studying the water for any shapes or ripples in the surface. Part of him was nervous, naturally, but another part of him was curious, perhaps morbidly so. "Aoi?"

Mere seconds later, a large tentacle shot out of the water, and Reita stumbled from sheer shock. It was huge, and it rose higher while Reita watched, soon followed by more like it. They looked like octopus arms, but there were so many, Reita couldn't even count them all. Aoi breached the surface, then, grinning as he looked first at the tentacles, then at Reita. "Brace yourself, Captain. She's getting impatient."

Reita gave a quick nod, unable to take his eyes off the arms, twisting and twirling before him. Another shot out of the water close to him, swishing through the air and curling around his waist, and Reita barely had time to gasp before he was lifted into the air like he weighed nothing. The arm was wet, and a little slippery, and it was nearly impossible to get a grip on it with his hands, but the suction cups and the pressure ensured Reita stayed in place, even though his feet were dangling in free air.

It was the most surreal thing he had ever experienced. There he was, suspended in mid-air above water, with a tentacle curled around his body, holding him snugly, but not so tightly that he struggled to breathe. In fact, it was relatively comfortable, and when a few smaller tentacles curled around his arms, raising them above him, Reita didn't resist. "Is this safe?"

Aoi, bobbing in the water not far away, shrugged his shoulders. "It's hard to say for sure. She's never mated with a human before as far as I know. But I told her not to kill you, and it looks like she's restraining herself."

Reita gritted his teeth against a reply. He didn't feel the least bit reassured, though he had to admit, nothing so far was hurting him. In fact, the next tentacles were even gentler than the others, curling around his thighs and raising them, spreading his legs, but stroking them at the same time. Between the warmth and the contact provided, Reita could even enjoy it, once he relaxed a little.

He didn't need to strain to hold himself up. The Kraken took care of everything for him, and he could just lean back and enjoy while more, slimmer tentacles slithered along his body. They rubbed and stroked, two going straight for his nipples, curling around them, and Reita bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"Just enjoy yourself, Captain. She's a surprisingly considerate lover." Aoi sounded smug again, and Reita would have glared at him, but something was rising out of the water, something resembling a giant head. An eye larger than Reita himself breached the surface, blinking at him, and he felt more exposed than he ever had before.

A thin tendril curled around his dick, and Reita couldn't hold back anymore. A shaky moan left his parted lips, and he would have arched his back if he could. He felt like he was being touched all over, The Kraken's arms rubbing his body, covering him in a thin layer of some kind of slimy secretion, which in turn only made everything smoother, hotter. He didn't even resist when tentacles slipped into his ass, one after the other, slowly stretching his hole.

A tentacle cupped his cheek, cradling his face and stroking it gently, and Reita nuzzled it absent-mindedly. The constant pleasure was hard to ignore, clouding his senses and making it hard to pay attention, but he noticed when something thick pushed into his ass, replacing the tentacles that slipped out almost immediately.

He was fortunately slick, probably from her body, and it only hurt a little to be stretched so far. The tentacle curled around his dick was still moving, providing distracting stimulation, though Reita's brain wasn't too cloudy just yet to realise what was about to happen. Aoi was right, she wasn't wasting time, and when Reita felt a strange pressure against his rim, he gritted his teeth and groaned.

Something spherical was pushing into him, slowly, and Reita squirmed as the first of The Kraken's eggs passed its thickest point, slipping into his ass with relative ease. "How many?" he managed to say between gritted teeth, panting when he felt another one at his entrance.

"Ten, maybe? I've never seen her lay more than two dozen at once."

Reita whispered a curse, eyes fluttering almost closed as the second egg pushed past his rim, in turn pressing the first one deeper in. They were large, bigger than his fist, he estimated, and he wasn't sure how he would even fit five in there, let alone two dozen. "I'm going to burst."

Aoi laughed, the bastard, and Reita wanted to curse him out, but another egg was spreading him open, and he had to focus on breathing. The tentacles holding him up kept his legs parted and his arms raised, and there was nothing he could do to struggle or even move. At the same time, smaller tentacles still rubbed against his nipples, his thighs, his cock, just about anywhere they could fit. It kept him distracted, and when the very tip of a tentacle slipped into the slit of his dick, he didn't even protest.

There were so many sensations at once, most of which he'd never felt before, and it was all so overwhelming, he didn't even consider being ashamed. Aoi had told him to enjoy it, and Reita would, he had nothing left to lose. He considered his dignity a thing of the past at this point, and when a fourth egg pushed into him, soon followed by a fifth, Reita moaned openly.

Each new egg set off a chain reaction, pushing all the others deeper in, and he barely had time to catch his breath between each push. Five soon turned to six, then seven, and Reita squirmed in the tentacles that held him in place. The one around his dick hadn't stopped moving the entire time, and he was getting close to his orgasm at this point. One was still inside his dick, thrusting in and out gently, sending waves of pleasure coursing through him.

The eighth egg must have been the catalyst, because his thighs tensed and his balls drew up to his body as it settled inside him, and he nearly sobbed as his dick started throbbing. The tentacle retracted from his slit, and his cum gushed over his abdomen, coating the arm curled around his waist. The contracting of his muscles pulled the eggs deeper inside him, his ass clenching around the one that was trying to enter him, pushing it back out.

He yelped when the arms started moving, turning him over in the air, leaving him hanging upside down, staring at the water beneath him. Somehow, she didn't slip out, and with the help of gravity, the egg started stretching him once more. He was still a little hazy from his orgasm, and he was grateful for most of the tentacles retracting back into the water, leaving only the ones needed to hold him up. His nipples were still hard, and when Reita raised his head to look up, his stomach was bulging, large bumps visible under his skin where the eggs were nestled inside him.

The ninth egg popped into place, and Reita gasped, nearly going cross-eyed from how full he felt. Finally, she slipped out of his ass, and he sighed in relief, hoping it was really over. Sure, the orgasm had been amazing, and nothing had hurt, but it had been the weirdest morning of his life, and he was still hanging upside down in the air.

He was lowered to the beach gently, and he mumbled a "thank you" when she helped him find his balance on all fours, resting his knees and elbows in the wet sand. He could feel the eggs moving inside him, and he closed his eyes, biting his lip when he heard Aoi move up on the beach behind him. "Can you take them out now?"

"You're going to have to fix that yourself," Aoi said, his voice lower than it had been earlier, and Reita opened his eyes when he heard something squish. He glanced over his shoulder to see Aoi closing his fingers around his cocks, stroking himself while looking down at Reita. "But yes, she's satisfied. You did great."

Reita didn't have the energy to fight the blush that tinted his cheeks, but he allowed himself to whimper as he shifted his position so he could reach back, fingers dipping into his gaping hole and spreading himself out. His ass was slimy, slippery, and it took a few tries before he had a good grip, holding himself open as he started to tense. Being filled had been weird enough, having to push the eggs back out again was almost too much, though the alternative was worse.

"Oh, you should see this view." Aoi's hand was moving faster over his dicks, but Reita tried not to focus on it. He didn't want to get hard again.

It turned out the process was much faster in reverse. Once the first egg slipped out of him, landing in the sand with a wet squelch, the rest followed with relative ease, one after the other plopping out of him and landing between his spread legs. In fact, he lost count halfway through, just concentrating on remaining relaxed, letting his ass stretch around the spheres and flutter between them.

Even after he'd pushed all the eggs back out, he kept holding his ass open, clenching his muscles and tensing around thin air. It wasn't a complete waste, he realised a moment later when Aoi groaned behind him, resting one hand on his hip and leaning forwards. He came on Reita's ass, his thighs, and whatever didn't decorate his skin in thick streaks dripped into his hole, adding to how filthy he felt.

"You done?" Reita said after a minute, voice hoarse and body trembling slightly.

"Yeah, come on."

Reita slowly let go of his rim, though it didn't close entirely. This time, he would need to go for a swim right away, he was covered in slime and cum and who knows what from head to toe. For the time being, he decided to let Aoi partake in his suffering, curling up to him on the beach and rubbing as much of his body on him as he could.

"Was it that bad?" Aoi raised an eyebrow down at him, and Reita quickly looked away.

"No, I enjoyed it."

"You're settling nicely into your role already, Captain."

Reita bit his lip for a moment, thinking carefully through his words. "I didn't know pleasing you was going to feel this good every time."

"And to think," Aoi whispered, cradling Reita's head in his hands and kissing the top of it. "This is only the beginning."


	3. Tentacles, Aoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: teratophilia, tentacles, anal, oral, urethral play, fluids, AU

Aoi looked over his protection runes one final time while he folded his clothes, leaving them on a chair. He had runes for soundproofing, for privacy, for locking the door, and of course, for safety, ensuring nothing could escape the basement. He refreshed them once in a while, but tonight, it seemed he was good to go.

He lit the candles surrounding the pentagram and stepped into the center of it, reciting the summoning incantation from memory. The markings lit up with a faint purple glow, and Aoi shifted his feet, making sure he was standing in the very middle. He wasn't interested in entering another realm, just bringing something briefly into this one.

The floor opened around him, a dark vortex surrounding his feet, and the first fleshy tendril appeared before him. "Good evening," Aoi said, giving a flirty smile at the tip that hovered in front of his face. "Full service tonight, yeah?"

He raised his hand, trailing the tips of his fingers along the tentacle, scratching underneath its head and smiling when the slit opened, oozing white liquid. It leaned closer, and he parted his lips, closing his eyes and taking it in his mouth. His hand closed around it, loving how it fit in his palm, and he stroked it lovingly, moaning when it started moving.

The precum tasted almost sweet, and he started bobbing his head in time with its movements. The creature was careful not to bump into his throat, but Aoi could easily have taken it deeper. It liked taking its time, and Aoi normally did, too, but he'd been hard for a while already, even before he fingered himself to prepare for the encounter, and he was ready for more.

Thus, when something brushed his ankle, Aoi spread his legs, humming appreciatively as it slithered up along the inside of his thigh. He reached back with his free hand to grip one ass cheek, pulling it to the side and leaning slightly forwards, exposing his hole. The tendril slipped into his ass easily, settling deep inside him, apparently having caught on to Aoi's impatience.

Another one nudged his arm, and Aoi let go of his ass, instead curling his fingers around the tendril, stroking it eagerly. Just as he'd started adjusting to being filled, he felt something wet against his slit, and he braced himself for what he knew was coming. The first few times he'd had his dick fucked, he'd been so surprised, he'd barely had time to enjoy it. Now, he just let himself bask in the feeling of his urethra stretching to accommodate the tendril that slid inside.

Being fucked like this felt amazing, and he moaned around his mouthful, relaxing his stance and trusting the creature to hold him up. His thighs were trembling already, and he knew he wouldn't last long, not with something thrusting into his hand, his mouth, his ass, and his dick at the same time. He rocked back and forth with the thrusts, muffled noises of pleasure filling the room, along with the slick sounds of sex.

The tendril in his ass brushed against his prostate every time, knowing just the right angle to drive him to the edge, mercilessly pounding into him. Every one of them was leaking precum, and Aoi felt deliciously dirty, taking something in every hole and enjoying it so much he could barely remember his name.

He came with a cry of pleasure, grateful for the tendril in his dick pulling out to allow free passage for his cum, letting it drip to the ground between his feet. The creature rode him through his orgasm, continuing its thrusts until Aoi whimpered softly, before it climaxed as well. It was just as intense every time, filling his mouth and ass with thick cum, the one in his hand twitching and leaking as well, spattering his face with its release.

The cum overflowed, pushing the tentacles out of him, and he sank to his knees, oozing cum and panting harshly. "Thanks," he said, grinning at how hoarse his voice sounded, and the tendrils did a little wiggle for him before retracting back into the void from whence they came. "Until next time."

Who needed sex toys when one could masturbate with a tentacle monster?


	4. Public Sex, Ruki/Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do NOT do this at home, kids.
> 
> Chapter content: exhibitionism, public sex, frottage, cnc, humiliation

Taking the train at this hour was a horrible, terrible idea, Ruki thought to himself when the doors opened and even more people pushed their way inside the crowded car. He could live with not having a seat, even if they still had 30 minutes to go until they reached their station, but with everyone shuffling deeper in to make room for more passengers, they'd been pushed up against the wall.

Or, to be more precise, Kai had been pushed up against a wall. Ruki was being pushed against _him_ , his chest flat against his back, and his crotch nestled against Kai's firm butt, though he was trying hard not to think about that. One of his arms was pressed against the wall in front of them, helping him keep his balance, the other lay curled around Kai's waist, resting on his hip.

"Everything alright?" he whispered when the train jerked into motion, managing somehow not to crush Kai, though his arm tightened around him momentarily.

Kai turned his head so Ruki would hear him better, speaking over his shoulder. "All things considered. Just, you know, grateful nobody can see my front right now."

Ruki's brows creased momentarily, and he looked around them subtly, trying not to move his head. They were both wearing masks and dark sunglasses, and he didn't think anyone would be able to read his expression, though he still tried to conceal his interest just in case. Kai had kept his voice low enough that nobody but Ruki should have heard him, but this was a risky situation to be in at all, no matter how cautious they were.

Ever since they'd realised they were both into fooling around in public, they'd started experimenting, seeing how bold they could be without getting caught. They hadn't tried trains so far, for obvious reasons, but Ruki realised if there was ever a time to give it a shot, it was now. The train was crowded, and nobody was even looking in their direction. Everyone was reading a book or scrolling on their phone, and Kai was right, his front was conveniently facing the wall between cars.

"Naughty," Ruki whispered, moving his hand slowly. His fingers trailed along Kai's hip, shifting to the front of his pants, and he grinned when he felt the bulge underneath his tight jeans. "You really shouldn't be turned on right now, you know." The announcements playing over the speakers drowned out Kai's soft sigh, but Ruki could feel it against his chest. He shifted slightly, pressing his hips harder against him, and the arm that had been resting against the wall moved to wrap around him.

He tried to move as naturally as he could, facing straight forward in case anyone happened to glance their way, his chin resting on Kai's shoulder. As much as he wanted to grind against Kai, he didn't want to take the risk, and he kept his hips as still as possible, though his hands shifted again. He cupped one of Kai's pecs in his palm, while his fingers trailed down his thigh, his touches teasing for the time being.

He scanned their surroundings once more, but nobody seemed suspicious, and Ruki felt a rush of excitement. They might be able to pull this off without drawing attention to themselves if only they were careful. With that in mind, Ruki took care not to move his shoulder when he shifted again, letting his fingers move to Kai's inner thigh. The change made Kai twitch, and Ruki stopped moving immediately, almost holding his breath. "Be still. You don't want anyone to know what a pervert you are, do you?"

Kai shook his head, and Ruki let another minute pass before he started moving again. His knuckles brushed Kai's crotch, and he closed his legs, clenching his thighs together. "We shouldn't be doing this here."

Ruki's lips parted beneath his mask, and he really hoped Kai could feel his dick pressing against his ass by now. They'd established code words and phrases they could use in public, mostly for slowing things down or finding an escape route, but the one Kai had just used was the one they'd agreed meant he wanted to cum. Kai just liked the illusion of a struggle, sometimes, and Ruki would be lying if he said it didn't make him rock hard.

"No, but we will, and you will enjoy it," he whispered, his fingers digging into Kai's chest, pressing him back against him. He looked around again, but nobody had noticed anything, and he gripped Kai's thigh firmly, pulling on it. Kai's legs were stronger than his hand, especially since he was still trying not to make his movements blatant, but he knew having to fight against his grip was making Kai's mind go hazy, could tell in the way his breathing shifted.

"Ruki." Kai's voice was so faint, he had to strain to hear it, but the way he breathed out his name told Ruki everything he needed to know.

"Go on, keep pretending to resist, we both know you don't want me to stop." He flicked his thumb over Kai's nipple through his shirt, loving the shudder that went through him, repeating the motion a few times. His fingers closed around the nub, and he pinched hard enough he heard Kai grunt, grinning at the sound.

With a shift of his wrist, he moved his hand from Kai's thigh to his crotch, cupping the bulge and pressing the heel of his palm down hard. Now he had Kai trapped between a rock and a hard place, using his hips to press Kai against his hand, while also providing some relief to his own boner. He didn't want to get off like this, they could find a bathroom later, but just being able to nestle his dick between Kai's cheeks was amazing, and also gave him some cover from prying eyes.

Not that anyone was looking. In fact, Ruki was amazed that nobody seemed to even take notice of them, even though they were practically surrounded. He was covering Kai, fortunately, but he had people pressed up against him, and he hoped they couldn't feel the muscles in his arm move when he started rolling his hand, practically kneading Kai's dick through his jeans.

Kai's hand gripped his wrist, trying to pry his hand away, but Ruki didn't let himself be thrown off that easily. Even though Kai must have been struggling immensely not to moan, probably trying to tune out the stimulation, Ruki's movements were merciless, rubbing and pressing in a way he knew Kai couldn't resist. He twisted the nipple between his fingers, squeezed his other hand just slightly, and when Kai's nails dug into his wrist, Ruki knew he was done for. "Dirty slut," he whispered as Kai lost it, and he wished he could kiss him to muffle whatever sounds he might make as his cock started twitching under his palm.

Kai fortunately managed not to make much noise, though his thighs trembled and his body tensed, and Ruki bit down hard on his lip. He could feel Kai's cock throbbing even through his clothes, and just knowing how sticky his boxers were about to be would've had him hard as a diamond if he weren't already. He rubbed Kai through his orgasm, until the grip on his wrist loosened, and he let up, subtly moving so his hand was resting against the wall again, the other settling on Kai's waist.

"Better now?" Kai nodded, probably still struggling to catch his breath without making a scene, and Ruki chuckled hoarsely. He was grateful he had a preference for long, loose cardigans that covered his crotch, because he didn't think he would be able to just ignore his boner until it went away, even if they had a while until they reached their stop. One thing was certain, Ruki could be convinced to take a train during rush hour with Kai again.


	5. Watersports, Uruha/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: urolagnia, golden shower, humiliation

"Finally," Uruha said when the movie ended, tipping his head back and closing his eyes with a groan. "I've had to piss since that first fight scene."

"That's what you get for drinking a bottle of wine alone," Reita said, grinning when Uruha flipped him off.

"It's not like you're any help."

"The wine won't go bad if you take a couple days to drink it, you know." While he liked teasing Uruha for it, Reita didn't actually mind, and Uruha knew it. "Besides, you could have told me to hit pause rather than sit and suffer in silence."

"Yeah, well, I figured it might be useful eventually." Uruha reached for his phone, checking the time, his eyes glinting with something Reita recognised immediately. "It's getting late, you know."

Reita bit his lip, giddy at the prospect of what Uruha was suggesting without actually saying it out loud. "Shower sex, then bed?"

"You read my mind."

They switched off the TV and cleared the glasses from the table, turning the lights off on their way to the bathroom. Reita was quick to strip down, and Uruha chuckled at his eagerness. "You don't have to rush, you know."

Reita, now fully naked, walked over to kiss him, trailing a finger down Uruha's bare chest. "I can't help it when you hint like that."

"Good thing I love it when you get desperate," Uruha whispered against Reita's lips, tasting them for a moment, before gripping Reita's arm tightly. He led him over to the shower, shoving him into the cabinet and leaving the door open. "Now, get on your fucking knees."

Reita nearly moaned at the tone Uruha used, nodding eagerly and getting down, licking his lips as his eyes met Uruha's. Uruha was using his height to his advantage, his chin tilted slightly back, regarding Reita with cold eyes while he pushed his pants down his hips. "Please."

"Please what?" Uruha raised an eyebrow at Reita as though he didn't know exactly what he wanted, getting the rest of his clothes off and stepping out of them, kicking them to the side. "Go on, say it. Admit how depraved you are."

A shudder ran down Reita's spine, his lips parted around a shaky exhale, and he spread his knees a little further apart in a display of surrender. "Please piss on me."

Uruha gave a short laugh, and whatever blood wasn't rushing to Reita's groin took a detour through his cheeks, tinting them faintly pink. "Have you no shame, Reita? Asking for something like that so directly, isn't it embarrassing?" Reita nodded, hands balling to fists in his lap, and Uruha grinned. "Yeah, it is, and you fucking love it, isn't that right?"

Reita nodded again, his heart fluttering in his chest when Uruha took his dick in his hand, stepping closer to the shower. He practically pushed his hips up, moaning when Uruha's brows furrowed, and he started to go. The stream hit his thigh at first, before Uruha adjusted his angle, pissing directly onto Reita's hardening dick. The first few seconds were always intoxicating, the pristine moment broken, Uruha's piss marking him as dirty, lesser.

"Hands on your back, mouth open." He obeyed immediately, gripping his wrists to keep his hands where Uruha wanted them, gaping wide and sticking his tongue out. He was rewarded with Uruha readjusting again, and urine splashed his stomach, his chest, throat, before finally filling his mouth like he wanted it to. It was gross, smelly, and he loved how it made him feel, to be on his knees before Uruha, willingly letting him piss on him.

Uruha's face was a mix of relief and amusement, and Reita moaned, swallowing eagerly again and again. "You really don't waste a drop, huh? Reita, you're pathetic." The sound Reita let out didn't exactly do anything to help his case, not that he wanted it to, either. He was perfectly happy being pathetic, perverse, disgusting in his enjoyment of what Uruha was doing to him. His toes were curling from pleasure, despite nothing really being done to him, and when something affected him that deeply, it would be a shame not to indulge in it.

Uruha was impressingly still going, and Reita almost wished he could take his dick in his mouth, suck every last drop from him. By the time Uruha's stream started to taper off, he was leaning closer, catching the last few spurts with his face or his chest as best he could. Uruha hummed, shaking his dick and burying his other hand in Reita's hair, tugging it back. "What do you say, bitch?"

Reita parted his lips to show the urine pooling in his mouth, mixed with his drool, and gargled momentarily before swallowing. "Thank you."

"What a good boy," Uruha said, pulling Reita to his feet by the grip on his hair and stepping into the shower with him, closing the door behind them. His lips slammed against Reita's, kissing him hungrily, impatience shining through, and Reita moaned at the blatant lust in his movements. Uruha's hands hooked under his knees, raising his legs and wrapping his thighs around his hips as he pressed him into the wall, kissing him until they were both panting for air. "You know how hot you are when you're a little piss slut?"

Reita smiled at that, burying his fingers in Uruha's hair, nipping at his bottom lip. "I have an idea, yeah."


	6. Medical Play, Uruha/Aoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: medical play, needle play, bondage, held down, CNC, machines, fear play, edgeplay, premature ejaculation

"Subject is starting to show signs of consciousness." Uruha's voice filtered through the hazy fog clouding Aoi's mind, and he opened his eyes slowly, squinting against the bright light. He turned his head, trying to see where Uruha was, his heart nearly skipping a beat at the sight that met him. Uruha, dressed in his Abyss stage costume from their 2017 Halloween tour was standing next to him, dictating to his phone. "The time is 21:34. Sedative appears to be wearing off."

Aoi's moan was muffled by the gag in his mouth, and he tested moving his limbs, but as expected, he was strapped down securely to whatever he was lying on. He realised Uruha was telling him the time on purpose to give him an idea of how long it had been, but it added a layer of realism to the scene that sent a shudder down Aoi's spine. Just seeing Uruha in that lab coat, glasses perched on his nose, pulling on a pair of latex gloves was already making him sweat. The apathetic tone Uruha used when narrating his actions was the cherry on top.

"Prepping subject for testing." Uruha set the phone down on the metal tray next to him, grabbing a bottle of lube and squeezing it over Aoi's dick, coating it generously. Aoi wished he weren't gagged so he could beg him to touch him, not even surprised that he was already getting hard. Uruha knew just how to play into his fantasies, after all. He grabbed a plastic cylinder, placing it on Aoi's dick, and he whimpered when he recognised the milking machine they'd bought online last week.

"Subject is semi-erect prior to the experiment, proceeding with stimulation." Uruha leaned over the table, and while it was hard to see from his angle, Aoi figured he must have turned on the machine when the tube around his dick started pumping rhythmically. The sudden sensation was almost too much, and he whimpered from behind the gag, straining against his bonds once more. The vacuum created by the machine provided a constant, steady sensation, a bit like jerking off, but not at all at the same time.

Uruha moved again, and Aoi looked up to see where he was headed, eyes widening when he picked up a syringe. "Subject A01 fully primed, administering prototype E." He pushed the plunger, and Aoi tensed up when liquid squirted from the needle, shaking his head quickly. Uruha ignored him, gripping Aoi's head and holding him down, meeting his eyes for the first time since he'd opened them. "There's no use fighting it," he said, and a mix of fear and arousal surged through Aoi's veins.

He wasn't sure whether he was sobbing or moaning when something sharp pricked his neck, but he went entirely still, except for his crotch. His balls drew up to his body, and his cock throbbed as he came into the tube like an inexperienced virgin. The machine kept pumping away, milking his dick until the aftershocks subsided, and Aoi groaned in discomfort when it didn't stop. Uruha pulled the needle out of his neck and lifted his hand off his head, and Aoi thought he caught a smile on his lips before he turned away to pick his phone back up. "Subject ejaculated at insertion, likely not due to the drug itself. Increasing intensity of stimulation with each climax."

He leaned over and turned the knob, and sure enough, the damned thing around Aoi's dick started moving faster. Aoi's thighs were trembling already, and he sent Uruha a pleading look, eyes wet with tears. Uruha just watched him, peeling the gloves off and tossing them on his tray, one hand moving down to cup the front of his slacks. Aoi's gaze followed the movement, and he moaned when he realised Uruha was hard as well, hoping he would let him suck him off.

Like he'd read his mind, Uruha popped the button open with a wink.


	7. Hair Pulling, Kai/Aoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: hair pulling, handjob, semi-public setting

"Aoi? Earth calling Aoi?" Kai crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh, looking over at Aoi, who was completely unresponsive. He'd dozed off in his chair again, and Kai looked over at the other members, raising an eyebrow at them. "Should we just let him sleep?"

"Absolutely not, I do not want to have to repeat everything again when he asks me later what we agreed on," Ruki said, brows furrowed as he studied Aoi.

Reita looked a little more sympathetic, glancing between Kai and Aoi with a worried frown. "What do you do to him at night?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I try to get him to come to bed with me, he's the one staying up all night obsessing over riffs and messing with all his editing programs."

"As much as I admire his dedication, he'd be better off getting a full night's sleep," Uruha said, shaking his head when Aoi started snoring softly.

Kai laughed at that. "When was the last time any of us got a full night's sleep?"

"You know what I mean." Uruha shot him a glare, before focusing back on Aoi. "Besides, he looks like he hasn't slept at all."

"You may be right about that." Kai honestly hadn't noticed Aoi getting into bed that night, and while it could have just been because he had been fast asleep, himself, the coffee had been waiting for him when his alarm rang. It was possible Aoi hadn't even gone to bed, which made Kai feel a little bad about waking him, but Ruki was right. It needed to be done.

He pushed off from the counter he'd been leaning against and walked up behind Aoi's chair, resting one arm on his shoulder. "Wake up, Aoi." Aoi didn't even stop snoring, and being ignored like that annoyed Kai a little, even if he knew he wasn't doing it on purpose. He rolled his eyes, nudging Aoi's shoulder gently, whispering his name once more.

Still no response. Kai gritted his teeth, feeling the last remnants of his patience dip out, apparently not having gotten enough rest lately, either. He buried his fingers in Aoi's hair and gave a sharp tug, not so much that it hurt, but more than enough to rouse him. "I said wake the fuck up."

Aoi's eyes shot open, and so did his mouth, letting slip a startled moan. He stared up at him, shock written on his face, but a soft blush was forming on his cheeks, and Kai's anger instantly dissipated. "What the hell?"

"You fell asleep during the meeting, love," Kai said, biting back a grin. "And then you moaned."

Aoi quickly turned his head to look away, not accounting for Kai's grip, and the jerk of his neck caused the strands of his hair to tighten, pulling on his scalp. "Ow, fuck, let go."

"Really? Because I'm kind of interested in knowing why you're responding like this," Kai whispered, leaning down until his face was right above Aoi's. Aoi was still avoiding his eyes, staring down at the table in front of him and trying to will his blush away.

Ruki was the one to speak up, clearing his throat and shooting Kai a look of disbelief. "Would you two get a fucking room already?"

"Fine," Kai said, pulling back and holding his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender. Aoi finally breathed out, relaxing his shoulders, about to lower his guard when Kai added "5 minute break. Aoi, come on."

Kai didn't wait for a response, merely taking Aoi's hand in his and pulling him to his feet, and Reita snickered from the other end of the table. "Only 5, huh?"

"And just for that comment, you're getting us all coffee. Double espresso for Aoi." Reita's complaints fell on deaf ears, Kai merely pulled Aoi into the hallway and shut the door behind them, steering them in the direction of the bathroom.

It wasn't until they were locked in a toilet stall that Aoi finally spoke up, though he still didn't meet Kai's eyes. "Was that necessary?"

"Which part?" The way Aoi's jaw clenched answered his question, and Kai's expression softened somewhat. "So is having your hair pulled something you're into?" Aoi just nodded silently, and Kai took some pity on him, setting him down on the toilet lid. "Why haven't you told me?"

"Didn't know how to bring it up. I mean, how do you go 'hey, so, maybe pull my hair while you fuck me'?"

Kai bit his cheek to keep from laughing, knowing Aoi wouldn't appreciate it. "I think that's a fairly common thing to enjoy, and even so, you can talk to me about anything."

"In theory, sure, but do you have any idea how hard it is in practice?"

"Okay, okay," Kai whispered, leaning down to unzip Aoi's jeans, giving him one of his dimpled smiles. "No more talking." He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Aoi's, working to get his dick out in the meantime. Aoi moaned into the kiss when Kai's hand wrapped around him, starting to stroke, grateful that Kai didn't point out that he was already hard.

Then Kai's free hand found its way to the back of Aoi's head, and suddenly 5 minutes sounded like an unnecessarily long break. Just the anticipation of having an itch scratched that he hadn't even dared admit to for years was enough to send a shiver running down Aoi's spine, and he reached up to grip Kai's arm, nails digging into his sleeve.

Kai yanked his head back more forcefully this time, and Aoi's lips parted as he was forced to pull back, exhaling shakily. Kai raised an eyebrow at him, but the smug grin on his face somehow helped ease some of Aoi's apprehension, and he nodded slowly. Kai adjusted his grip, tugging firmly, and despite Aoi trying hard not to make any noise, a quiet moan still escaped him.

Even with the pleasure swimming through his body and clouding his mind, Aoi managed to plan far enough ahead to push his shirt up, leaving his stomach bare for when Kai got him off. It was a lot easier to clean cum off skin than fabric, and while he was sure the other members and possibly their manager knew exactly what was going on, he didn't need to make his humiliation any more public than it already was.

The grip on his hair was tight, keeping his head tipped back and his throat exposed, and Aoi's eyes nearly rolled back from the constant pleasure. Kai stroking him felt so good already, but the pressure on his scalp amplified it, and Aoi was tempted to buck his hips up, show his appreciation. Perhaps Kai was right and he should have brought this up sooner, but now that the awkward confession was out of the way, he could enjoy himself fully, just bask in the feeling of Kai's firm hand in his hair.

Right before he came, Kai let up on the pressure, pushing his head forwards only to tug it right back, and Aoi's surprised yelp soon morphed to a moan as he tipped over the edge. His cum spattered his stomach, and he held onto Kai's arm for dear life as his pulse roared, his cock twitching in Kai's hand. "Thank you."

"No problem," Kai said, planting a kiss on Aoi's forehead and reaching for the toilet roll, starting to wipe him clean. "Any other secret kinks you want to talk to me about?"

Aoi shook his head, though he couldn't help but smile. "I think that's more than enough for one day."

"Yeah, maybe." Kai helped him up, making sure he hadn't missed any spots, before tossing the paper into the toilet and flushing, following Aoi out of the stall and washing his hands in the sink. "Oh, and by the way, your bedtime tonight is 22:00 and not a minute later."

"Yeah," Aoi said, laughing to himself as he ran his hands through his hair, carefully untangling it. "That's fair."


	8. Creampie, Ruki/Aoi/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: creampie, barebacking, anal, rimming, cuckolding, chastity play, light bondage, humiliation

Reita watched, entranced, as Ruki's dick filled Aoi over and over, pounding into him rhythmically. Aoi was moaning loudly, arching his back as much as he could given his position, gripping the edge of the kitchen table he was bent over to keep from losing his balance. "Fuck, baby, cum inside me."

"Gladly," Ruki said, grinning as he turned his head to look down at Reita. Reita was kneeling on the floor beside them, hands cuffed together behind his back, naked except for the chastity cage locked around his dick. The view he had was amazing, getting to see Ruki's dick disappear into Aoi's gorgeous ass every time he thrust into him, and yet he physically couldn't get hard. It was the sweetest torture, and he knew it was about to get better.

Ruki came not long after, gripping Aoi's hips and pulling him back, burying his dick inside him with a low moan. Reita practically squirmed, biting his lip, unable to take his eyes off the scene. "You're so eager, bitch," Ruki said, still panting from his orgasm, though Reita envied his coherence. "You really like watching another man fill your boyfriend, huh?"

"Especially love what comes next, Sir," Reita said, and when Aoi turned his head to glance at him over his shoulder, he could have sworn his dick tried to break out of its cage.

"Yeah, you do like making yourself useful." Ruki gripped his hair, pulling him closer, and Reita shuffled as best he could on his knees, lips parting automatically. Ruki pulled out, replacing his hips with Reita's face, holding him just out of reach, but close enough that his nose almost touched Aoi's ass.

Aoi reached back with his hands to pull his cheeks apart, and Reita didn't dare blink, watching hungrily as Aoi tensed and pushed. A second later, cum trickled out of Aoi's hole, dripping down his taint, and Reita pulled against Ruki's grip, trying desperately to get closer. He stuck his tongue out, whimpering softly when he finally tasted Ruki's cum, lapping at it as best he could. "You really love licking his cum out of me, don't you?"

Reita moaned in response, and Ruki eased his grip enough that he could press his face between Aoi's cheeks, licking at his hole. He would have touched himself if he could, jerked off while licking Ruki's cum from Aoi's ass, and he was kind of relieved he didn't get to. Aoi's soft chuckle when he whined again was humiliating enough on its own. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, because cleaning me after someone else has fucked me is the only way you're ever getting near my ass again."

He nodded eagerly, almost going cross-eyed as he watched another trail of cum drip down towards Aoi's balls, licking it up before it got that far. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Gore, Ruki/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** Graphic content! Please do not read if you're uncomfortable with noncon, blood, gore, violence, and the like.
> 
> Chapter content: noncon, angst, gore, blood, skullfucking, bondage, graphic sexual violence, sadism

Reita was woken up by a sharp slap, grunting from the force of his head snapping to the side, squinting against the bright light. Ruki was standing over him, and Reita flinched back, shoulders tensing as he surveyed the situation. He was naked, immobilised, propped up with his back against the bathtub, and Ruki had covered his mouth with duct tape. He couldn't remember passing out, which meant Ruki must have sedated him, too.

He must have caught the look of confusion on Reita's face, because he crouched down in front of him, cupping his cheek in his hand. "You'll be grateful for the drugs when it starts hurting," he said, and Reita glared at him, trying not to think about what Ruki might have planned for him. "Don't give me that look. Your eyes are so pretty, it's a shame to see you frown."

Ruki gripped his head with both hands, and Reita tried to turn away, to no avail. Ruki's right thumb moved under his eye, caressing the soft skin, and worry creased Reita's brow. "You know, Reita, I'm kind of glad you've started wearing a mask that covers half your face again." Ruki's voice was soft, but not comforting, and the way he was looking at Reita creeped him out. It was like he was looking at him, but at the same time not seeing him. Or perhaps more accurately, it was like he was studying him, less about making eye contact, and more like sizing him up for something. "This way, the fans won't even notice that you're missing an eye."

Reita shook his head, at first in disbelief, then, when Ruki's demeanor didn't change, in desperation, and he started begging as best he could through the gag. His voice rose to screams, but Ruki seemed unaffected, still gripping his head and stroking his cheek absently. "It's the left side you cover, right?" He raised an eyebrow, this time looking at Reita in earnest, though he was tearing up by now, whimpering in fear. "You should probably clench your jaw, wouldn't want to accidentally bite your tongue off, right?"

He wasn't sure Ruki even cared, but he followed the advice anyway, gritting his teeth firmly. Ruki used one hand to hold his head in place, prying his eyelids open with the other, leaning in to run his tongue across Reita's eye. It was wet and warm, and kind of gross, but it paled in comparison with what came next. Ruki's thumb slipped into the corner of his eye, pushing agonisingly slowly, and Reita cursed their soundproofed walls as he screamed against the gag.

Ruki's thumb pressed his eye to the side, shifting everything out of place. "Hm, Reita, so warm and wet." Ruki sounded almost breathless, and Reita wanted to gag, but he didn't feel like choking on his own vomit, so he pushed it down. Ruki's index and middle finger pushed against his eye, and he screamed, partly from pain, partly to drown out the sounds. The fingers curled around his eye, and the wet squelch as he popped it out of the socket would haunt Reita's nightmares, he was sure.

"What a lovely sight," Ruki said, and Reita finally dared turn his head enough to see Ruki holding his eye in his hand. It felt so surreal, but he could no longer see clearly, and the left side of his face hurt enough that he believed it. He was bleeding steadily, and Ruki ran a finger along the edge of his eye socket, dipping it just inside, making Reita recoil. "Think it's big enough for my dick?"

Reita shook his head furiously, but Ruki ignored him, getting up and pushing his sweatpants down his hips. He'd never considered him particularly hung, but in that moment, with his depth perception impaired and Ruki eyeing his bleeding face like it was a fleshlight, his dick looked huge. He chose not to wonder why Ruki was already hard, instead trying valiantly to plead with him, hoping he could somehow appeal to his humanity.

"As cute as you are when you beg, I'm still going to fuck you." Ruki grinned down at Reita, lifting his eye to his lips, laving his tongue over it. Just the sight made Reita's gut churn, and when Ruki popped it into his mouth, he averted his gaze quickly, struggling against the duct tape keeping him bound. Ruki's fingers tangled in his hair, holding him still as he lined his dick up with his bleeding hole, and Reita cried out as the head pried his eyelids open.

While whatever Ruki had spiked him with probably took the edge off the pain, it still hurt like shit when his dick pushed into his eye socket, the fluids burning in contact with his exposed nerves. He rocked his hips, and the sounds of his dick thrusting into his face were unlike anything Reita could have ever imagined, wet and disgusting. His head throbbed with pain, and he was crying steadily now, hoping his tears stung whenever Ruki pushed in deep.

"It's not exactly deep, but fuck, it's tight," Ruki said, his voice strained, and Reita felt sick to his stomach. He pulled out for a moment, holding Reita's eye open and studying it, ignoring his cries of protest. "You're still bleeding so much, but I don't see any discharge." He thrust back in, panting softly now, and Reita wished he could just pass out until it was all over, or wake up from whatever nightmare he was having.

Ruki didn't grant him any relief, just fucking his mangled face until his moans started picking up, his thrusts growing erratic. He came with a low groan, his grip on Reita's hair tight to keep him from pulling away, jerking his dick and filling Reita's skull with his cum. The constant, throbbing pain had almost faded to a hum, and Reita wondered idly if he was about to pass out.

"Fuck, I wish I could take pictures." Ruki crouched down again, chuckling breathlessly and cupping Reita's cheek, watching as cum and blood oozed out of his missing eye. He reached for the toilet paper, wiping his dick, frowning when he realised he'd gotten blood stains on his sweatpants. "Alright, we'd better get you washed up and find you a doctor, before your face collapses."

Reita only barely heard him over the sound of his own sobs.


	10. Aphrodisiacs/Sex Pollen, Aoi/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: sex pollen, frottage

Reita tried not to sound too excited when he spoke, not wanting Aoi to catch on right away, just in case he didn't share Reita's enthusiasm. "You know, they approved the product for human testing," he said, trailing off with a tone that hinted at a continuation if Aoi just took the bait.

"Yeah, but we still have some preparations left to do before we can begin, and everyone else has gone home already," Aoi said, completely missing the point, but Reita didn't let that deter him.

"Exactly, we're all alone, just you and me in the entire building."

Aoi finally seemed to catch on, looking up at Reita with one eyebrow raised, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "That's hardly sanitary, and we can't take the product out of the lab, not to mention there are cameras in here."

"It takes a couple minutes to start working."

"You planned this, didn't you?" Reita bit his lip, but Aoi saw the grin he tried to hide, stepping a little closer so he could whisper. "That's why you wanted to stay behind after everyone else left, why you've been so fidgety tonight."

"Are you in, or not?"

"Oh, I'm in," Aoi said, leaning over Reita's back, effectively obscuring the workbench in front of them from the security camera's view. Not that anyone would check the tapes. Nobody would notice if one dose went missing, especially since neither Aoi nor Reita would report it, but one could never be too careful. "Take it now, and we'll tidy up and go to your office before the effects kick in."

Except by the time they reached Reita's office, he was already sweating, leaning close to Aoi. "Mark down onset of action as earlier than anticipated."

"I'm not marking anything down as anything," Aoi said and laughed, nodding at Reita, who was running his hands up his back. "This never happened."

"If you say so," Reita said, giving Aoi a firm shove, pushing him against his desk. Aoi braced himself by leaning back on his arms, and Reita followed him, pressing his body against his and kissing him with a desperation he'd never felt before. He felt like he'd drown without Aoi's lips against his, and every time they parted, even if it was just for a second, he felt out of breath, hot and needy.

He started rubbing up against Aoi, hands gripping his hips, grinding against him. His dick was already hard, and even through their lab coats, just the friction of another body against his was amazing. His rational mind was curious whether or not his actual body temperature had risen, but his body was too preoccupied with chasing stimulation to worry about his possible fever.

It was a bit like an itch he could never scratch, every time he thought he'd found relief, the need for more grew stronger. Aoi had started moaning as well, one hand circling around Reita's waist to rest in the dip of his back, pulling him closer. Reita happily obliged, gasping against his lips and slowing his movements, just concentrating on rubbing as hard as he could.

Aoi grinned at the blissed out expression on Reita's face, tilting his head to the side and leaning in to bite down on his neck. He was grateful there were no cameras or microphones in the room right then, because Reita practically cried out when his teeth sank into his skin, nails digging into Aoi's shoulder blades as he held him tightly.

Reita shuddered and moaned, and seconds later, his hips jerked erratically, losing all rhythm and merely pushing hard against his pelvic bone. Incoherent noises left his lips, and Aoi had to admit, if he hadn't been hard already, just the feeling of Reita cumming, with barely any space left between their bodies, would have been enough to get him there.

He pulled back from his neck, about to say something when Reita growled, hoisting him up to sit on his desk, fumbling to get his slacks open. "Where do you think you're going?" Aoi raised an eyebrow as Reita got his dick out, stroking it with one hand and undressing himself with the other.

"Nowhere, apparently," he said and chuckled, making himself comfortable and licking his lips when Reita got one leg free, leaving his underwear hanging off his ankle and crawling up on the desk, straddling Aoi's thighs. "I'd say the experiment is a success."

Reita placed his hands on Aoi's shoulders, pushing him down to lie on his back, shifting until his dick pressed against his cleft. Aoi gave a moan, gripping Reita's waist and raising his hips, thrusting his dick between his cheeks. Reita was amazingly still hard, and even more impressingly, he didn't flinch when Aoi's cock slowly pushed into him. He just lowered himself, rubbing their bodies together and taking Aoi to the hilt at the same time, moaning breathlessly. "Further testing required."


	11. Somnophilia, Kai/Uruha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: somnophilia, intercrural sex

Kai opened his eyes and glanced around the room. It was still dark, which meant it couldn't have been long since he fell asleep. He was used to waking a couple times over the course of a night, after all, it was probably his own fault for drinking coffee into the late hours. At least that was what Uruha always told him when he complained about being woken up by his bladder.

Uruha was still sleeping soundly when he returned from the bathroom and crawled back up on the bed, lying on his side and snoring steadily. Unlike Kai, he was a heavy sleeper, which he both envied him for, but also greatly appreciated. Sometimes, Kai would wake up with a boner, probably as a result of the pressure against his prostate, and thus also likely the coffee's fault, and Uruha had made an arrangement with him some years back.

Another reason why Uruha had started sleeping naked, besides Kai's complaints that the fabric seams rubbing against him when they cuddled got on his nerves. Kai slid up behind him, carefully shifting until he was nestled against his back, but a little lower than usual. It took a bit of moving around to find the right angle, and he had to pause for a moment when Uruha twitched in his sleep, not wanting to wake him, at least not yet.

It was better like this, with Uruha unaware, mostly unresponsive when Kai reached down between them to grip his dick, guiding it between his thighs. If Uruha were awake, he'd be arching his back, stretching his legs out and encouraging him. And as much as Kai appreciated his enthusiasm, there was just something about these imperfect, sloppy moments that couldn't be replicated with Uruha fully conscious.

Their positions weren't optimal, Uruha was leaning slightly too far forwards, and Kai had to hold himself up slightly to get his dick lined up with his thighs, and fuck, it was hot. Uruha was breathing faintly, still completely oblivious to what was going on, and Kai licked his lips, steadying his own breaths with some effort. His dick slid between those soft thighs, its path slicked by the precum he was producing, and Kai just barely dared lift the duvet enough to steal a glance.

Normally gorgeous, Uruha's legs somehow looked even better with Kai's dick disappearing between them. Kai bit back a moan, gently sliding his hand down to rest just below Uruha's hip, waiting for a second to see if he'd wake up. Uruha grunted in his sleep, shifted once, and soon went back to snoring, making Kai grin victoriously. He gave a slow roll of his hips to test the position, his lips parting as pleasure spread through his body, hesitating again just to be sure.

At that point, he was already past the point of no return. Uruha was limp beneath him, and Kai sighed quietly as he started moving, sliding his dick between his thighs. It was a tight squeeze, gravity and the position pressing Uruha's legs close together, but Kai managed to find a good rhythm. He was struggling not to move too much, the hand resting atop Uruha's thigh aching to grip him, pull him back to meet his thrusts, and eventually, he couldn't keep from moaning softly.

He gave in when he came, fingers digging into his leg as he ground his hips against him, his cum spilling onto the sheets, and probably Uruha as well. Uruha didn't seem to mind, however, and when he pulled his dick free from his legs and hoisted himself further up on the mattress, he reached back blindly to bury his fingers in Kai's hair. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Uruha mumbled, voice rough from sleep, and Kai wasn't even certain he'd opened his eyes. "Not entirely awake, either. Good?"

"Yeah." Kai grinned, burying his face in Uruha's hair, kissing the back of his neck. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Not until the morning, at least." Kai hummed in agreement, draping himself over Uruha's warm body. Now that he'd sated his needs, he was more than happy to go back to sleep, hopefully without interruptions this time. Fortunately, it seemed Uruha was too groggy to care about the sticky sheets just yet.


	12. Blood, Ruki/Uruha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: hematolagnia, knife play, bondage, edgeplay

Uruha watched as Ruki brought the knife to his mouth, almost forgetting to blink, barely able to contain his excitement. He was glad Ruki had tied him up, grateful for the ropes keeping his arms behind his back, because he didn't trust himself to be able to resist touching him if he were free. Ruki's lips parted, the corners of his mouth lifting in a teasing grin, and he pressed the point of the dagger to his tongue.

His strained grunt had Uruha nearly moaning, arching his back and leaning upwards as much as possible, opening wide when Ruki bent down to meet him halfway. He wouldn't exactly call it a kiss, but when Ruki's lips met his and his tongue slipped into Uruha's mouth, he wouldn't have traded it for anything else. His eyes closed, and he moaned from the taste alone, sucking gently on Ruki's tongue and the wound in the center.

It was a small wound, and it didn't take long for it to stop bleeding, but Uruha let the taste swirl around in his mouth, letting out a sound of appreciation when Ruki tangled their tongues. He'd let Uruha explore freely for a bit, but now he was moving, pressing insistently and making sure his gift was appreciated. When he pulled back again, Uruha met his gaze, licking his lips and savouring the traces of Ruki still left on them. "Want more?"

Uruha nodded eagerly, gaze flitting momentarily to the knife in Ruki's hand. "Yes, please."

"How do you want it?"

"Please, cut me," Uruha said, pushing his chest out as much as he could, given the position. He raised his hips, balancing somehow on his knees, and if he could have rubbed up against Ruki's dagger, he would have. Anything to show him how badly he wanted it.

"What a good boy." Ruki grinned down at him, crouching in front of him, running the tip of his knife slowly across his collarbone, not deep enough to cut the skin just yet. Still, merely the hint of what was to come made Uruha hold his breath, eyes following Ruki's hand, shuddering in anticipation. Ruki's left hand rested on his shoulder, pushing him down to rest on his haunches, holding him still while applying gradually more pressure with his other hand.

He sliced a neat line into his pec, a bit above his nipple, and Uruha thought he could cum from the sensation alone. He watched as blood seeped from the wound, trailing down his chest, staining his skin red. Ruki leaned in, watching Uruha's face as he pressed his tongue to the trail, moaning low and lapping up the blood.

They kissed again, Uruha tasting himself on Ruki's tongue, sucking and licking until he pulled away, panting softly. He would gladly kiss Ruki until he ran out of breath, but apparently, he wasn't done with him yet. He cupped Uruha's neck, absently rubbing his fingers into his skin while he dragged the blade down the middle of his chest, pressing down harder and harder until he dug into the skin.

Uruha let out a soft curse, dick twitching at the sight of the blood that dripped down his stomach, dipping into his navel and continuing further. "Ruki," he whispered, but before he could say anything further, Ruki was shutting him up again, lips moving against one another with insatiable hunger.

He didn't have the strength to beg for more when Ruki's hand, warm and wet and probably coated in his blood, wrapped around his hard dick and started stroking.


	13. Figging, Kai/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: figging, painplay, humiliation, oral sex, dominance/submission

"Sloppy."

Reita was panting when Kai pulled him off his dick, drool dripping down his chin, and he looked up to meet his eyes. Kai was giving him that unimpressed stare that always made Reita's spine tingle with anticipation, even though his dick was hard, standing proudly just centimetres from his face. "Sometimes I wonder if you half-ass it on purpose just because you like having my dick in your mouth so much." Kai gave him a light slap to his cheek, and Reita grunted, though he didn't talk back. Kai might have a point. "Let's get you some incentive to blow me properly."

And just like that, Kai left, heading for the kitchen, if Reita were to guess. He had a feeling he knew what Kai was planning, and he licked his lips, trying not to fidget too much while he waited. It felt like an eternity passed before Kai returned, a sadistic glint in his eye and a peeled length of ginger root in his hand. "Present yourself."

Reita nodded eagerly, turning around and lowering his head to the floor, raising his ass at the same time. He reached back with both hands, resting on his face and shoulder, grabbing his cheeks and spreading them apart, baring himself to Kai. He was sure his face was pink at this point, and it didn't help when Kai smacked his ass, drawing a moan from his parted lips. "Such a good slut, Reita. You want this, huh?"

Knowing Kai, it was probably a rhetorical question, though Reita nodded anyway, closing his eyes and humming when he felt the tip of the ginger against his ass. Kai applied steady pressure, pushing it into him, letting it settle into place like a butt plug, with Reita's rim closing around the indent he'd carved into it. "There we go, you can sit up," Kai said, and Reita slowly pushed off from the floor, biting his lip as he tried to get comfortable on his knees again.

"Now, let's try this again. The ginger stays in your ass until I cum, so the better you do, the shorter your torment." Reita nodded, knowing he would just feel slightly tingly for a few minutes before it really started to burn, but after that, it would get distracting. "Go on, suck me off."

Reita didn't hesitate to lean in, closing one hand around the base of Kai's dick and taking the head in his mouth, humming when his hand rested on his head. He looked up to lock eyes with him as he continued where he'd left off earlier, before he had interrupted to scold him. His anus felt warm and a little odd, but nothing worse for the time being, and he managed to concentrate on his task with relative ease.

Sooner than he expected, the gentle heat turned uncomfortable, and by the time he was taking all of Kai in his mouth, the pain was intense. His eyes were half closed already, and he was moaning softly around Kai's cock, arching his back in an effort to lighten the pressure. It stung, an unrelenting type of pain that didn't go away no matter how he moved, not even granting him a moment's break, and he didn't know whether to hurry up and make Kai cum post-haste or drag it out as log as he could.

Kai laughed at him when he started squirming, gripping his hair tightly and holding his head still, starting to thrust his hips. "You really are quite the spectacle, you know? Whining and wriggling like a worm, yet still not doing your best." Reita tried to glare up at him, but Kai shoved his dick down his throat, and he was forced to concentrate on not gagging instead. His body reflexively tensed, and the pain in his ass intensified as he clenched around the ginger. "Oh yeah, I know you can do better than this. Don't even try to deny that you're dragging it out when you're already so hard."

His foot tapped against Reita's dick, and he moaned against his better judgement, glad Kai had taken over again. Even if he wanted to, he would have struggled to keep sucking by now, and besides, he loved the way Kai fucked his mouth. The rough treatment of his throat combined with the throbbing pain in his ass had him close to the edge, himself, and he admired Kai's ability to hold back. He was certain he wasn't the only one trying to delay the inevitable.

He couldn't really blame him. They both enjoyed this, Reita squirming and suffering while servicing Kai, even if he was barely doing anything at this point. He was just keeping his lips parted and his teeth out of the way while Kai thrust into his mouth, trying to ignore the way his insides practically burned, but it reinforced the power imbalance between them. He loved being Kai's toy, his to use, to play with, to hurt for his amusement or fuck until completion whenever he desired.

Kai's hips slowed their pace, just grinding lazily, and Reita moaned at the first taste of cum that hit his lips. He swallowed hungrily, grunting in pain when he realised he'd clenched again, amplifying the sensations and in turn making his dick twitch. Kai pulled out when he finished, breathing heavily and studying Reita, admiring the way he shifted, though clearly trying to stay still. "Not bad, but I'm not sure you even want me to take it out."

And honestly, neither was Reita.


	14. Deep throating, Ruki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your friendly reminder to enjoy some self care from time to time!
> 
> Chapter content: masturbation, deep throating, sex toys

Ruki lit the scented candle on his nightstand, practically jumping into bed, sighing at the feeling of fresh silk sheets against his skin. He'd dimmed the lights, and even just the small flame from the candle cast a nice, warm glow in the room, setting the mood perfectly. He almost regretted not buying some rose petals to sprinkle on the bed, but maybe it was for the better. Now there was less to clean up.

He made sure everything was within reach before he started, grabbing a hand towel, water bottle, lube, and a double-ended dildo, leaving them on the mattress next to him while he got comfortable. He sat back against the headboard, leaning against his pillows, grabbing the dildo and licking his lips. It slipped into his mouth easily, and he hummed as he started thrusting it, letting his saliva build up and ease the way. With the hand not gripping the toy, he reached for the lube, getting a small amount in his palm and wrapping it around his dick.

Ruki truly enjoyed these moments by himself, just him and his thoughts, and the dildo filling his mouth, of course. No pressure to perform, nobody to satisfy but himself, and the freedom to pick any sexual fantasy he wanted. He could imagine anyone's dick in his mouth, or hand on his cock, and with that in mind, he closed his eyes, tipping his head back and relaxing completely.

Even though he had a lot of practice, he still gagged at first when the head of the dildo hit the back of his mouth, letting it slip out and swallowing a few times, breathing heavily. His hand moved over his cock in languid strokes, in no rush, just enjoying the gradual buildup of pleasure for the time being. Once the nausea passed, he took the toy in his mouth again, slowly pushing it deeper.

This time, he managed to bypass his gag reflex, feeling his throat stretch around the intrusion. He gave it a moment before taking it out again, breathing heavily, brows furrowing in concentration. The third time, he left the toy in his throat, closing his lips over it to keep it in place so he could curl his fingers around his neck. He could feel the bulge beneath his palm, moaning softly, his other hand stroking a little faster.

And then he started thrusting the toy, bobbing his head at the same time, treating it more like a dick than a silicone replica. He took it with practiced ease, letting it distend his throat with every thrust, and by now, his hips were almost thrusting up against his hand. He let himself be carried away by his fantasy, his moans increasing in volume, though they were muffled by the dildo he was fucking his throat with.

Another minute passed before he reached his peak, taking it as deep as he could and jerking himself the last bit, his cum spilling over his hand and his thighs. He stroked himself through it, gently slipping the dildo out of his mouth, trying not to let the saliva dripping from his lips go anywhere but his chest. He reached for the towel, panting harshly, leaning back with a sated smile while he cleaned up.


	15. Orgasm Denial, Uruha/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: orgasm denial, chastity play, handjob, mild humiliation, mild cbt, sort of temperature play?

Reita could barely contain his excitement when Uruha set the chastity device aside on the couch. For the first time in weeks, besides cleaning sessions, his dick was free, no longer hindered by that tiny, unyielding cage. After nothing but edging and dry orgasms, Uruha was actually going to touch him, and he would get a chance to cum.

"Eager?" Reita nodded, and Uruha chuckled, drizzling some lube on his half hard cock and reaching for his phone. "Good. You get two minutes. When the time is up, whether you cum or not, the cage goes back on, understood?"

"Yes, Master, thank you," Reita said, smiling when Uruha leaned in to kiss him. He slung his arms around his neck, humming softly against Uruha's lips, reluctant to let him pull away. No matter the outcome, he would still enjoy his fate, and especially the next two minutes. He didn't get to touch himself, at least not without the cage, and the direct contact was just as delicious every time.

"We'll either turn you into a broken little premature ejaculator for me, or a pent-up fleshlight. Let's see which it'll be today, shall we?" Uruha rose an eyebrow at him as he straightened up, and Reita nodded again, biting his lip as he watched Uruha set the timer for two minutes. "Ready, set, go." Uruha's hand wrapped around Reita's slick cock immediately, and he set the phone down on the couch next to Reita where he could see the display. The numbers were counting down, and Uruha didn't waste a second, starting to stroke him and nearly overwhelming Reita with the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

He gripped the couch cushions so hard, he was almost worried he would rip them, a strained groan slipping past his parted lips. He arched his back, and it felt like his body was trying to retreat into itself for a moment, but Uruha didn't stop stroking. He was grinning down at him, burying the fingers of his free hand in Reita's hair, licking his lips as he watched him squirm. "Ninety seconds left."

Reita whimpered quietly, looking down at Uruha's hand moving on his dick. How had a fourth of the time already passed? He had only just gotten fully hard, and he still had a ways to go if he was going to cum. Still, he knew stressing about it wouldn't help, and he tried to empty his mind, focusing not on the fact that he was on the clock, but instead on how good Uruha's touches felt. Considering how seldom he jerked him, Uruha was good at it, twisting his wrist and gliding his fingers over his skin, drawing moans and gasps from Reita.

"One minute left," Uruha said, sounding slightly breathless, himself, and when Reita managed to tear his glance from his hand, he could tell he was hard, even through his sweatpants. Uruha's enjoyment always helped, Reita loved knowing how much he affected him, even though he was barely doing anything. And whenever Reita failed to reach the finish line, Uruha almost seemed to reach a new level of horny. On the days that Reita got locked back up unsatisfied, Uruha always fucked him until he couldn't stand for the rest of the night. Just another reason not to get disappointed no matter the outcome.

Instead of calling out the time, Uruha moaned when only half a minute remained, probably having noticed Reita was barely even leaking yet. It wasn't looking good, or, depending on your outlook, it was looking really, really good. Reita had already resigned himself to the inevitable, and while he flexed and arched in an effort to put on a show and at least get the most out of his last few moments, he stood no chance.

Uruha counted down the last seconds from ten, and Reita arched his back, pushing his chest out and just enjoying Uruha stroking him. "Three," Uruha said, and Reita let out a shaky breath, resisting the urge to blink. "Two." Uruha's thumb swiped briefly over his head, and Reita shuddered, admiring the view while he still had it. "One."

Unsurprisingly, Reita didn't manage to reach his peak, and when Uruha's phone started beeping, his hand withdrew, leaving his dick twitching momentarily, glistening with lube and precum. "Not today, huh?" Uruha tried to sound sympathetic, but the hunger in his eyes betrayed how he really felt, and Reita thought he felt his dick throb when he met his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Master, I couldn't cum for you," Reita said, but Uruha pressed his finger to his lips, promptly hushing him.

"No need to feel bad, you're still a useful little fucktoy. Let me just get the ice so we can get you locked back up, and I'll let you serve me all night." With a sweet kiss to Reita's forehead, Uruha got up, heading for the kitchen. Reita leaned against the back of the couch, fingers digging into his thighs, somehow resisting his body screaming at him to touch himself, stroke the last bit needed so he could cum.

His dick ached, practically begging for relief, but being denied was almost as good as getting to cum. He didn't even think about disobeying Uruha, even though he knew he wouldn't get a new chance for a long while. Getting worked up to the point of almost cumming and then being left hanging with no release made Reita's heart flutter, especially with how much Uruha loved it. He wouldn't trade this for anything.

Even when Uruha returned with a bag of ice and set it right down on his swollen dick, making pain flare up in his crotch and his eyes water, Reita just smiled. He gripped Uruha's hand, and Uruha squeezed it back, distracting him with his lips while they waited for his dick to get soft enough that he could fit into his cage again.


	16. Gags, Ruki/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: gags, mild bondage, oral play, facefuck, handjob

Few things were as inconvenient as waking up from a wet dream on a work day, dick hard between his legs, a quick glance at his phone telling him the alarm was going to ring in about an hour. Ruki was still sleeping, back turned to Reita and snoring softly, apparently oblivious to his predicament.

He debated going back to sleep, but that also meant running the risk of waking up again just as horny and not having time to deal with it before going to work, spending most of the day distracted and not really getting anything productive done. He slid closer to Ruki with a sigh of resignation, pressing his lips gently to his neck, kissing his way across his shoulder and down his arm. Ruki grunted softly in his sleep, rolling onto his back, and Reita grinned. He pushed the covers off them, shifting until he was on all fours over Ruki's body, leaning down and nuzzling into Ruki's crotch.

He kissed the inside of Ruki's thigh, tongue darting out to flick against the head of his cock through the thin material of his underwear, and started when he felt a hand in his hair, yanking him up until he met Ruki's clouded gaze. “What are you doing?”

Ruki's voice, low and gruff, sent shivers down Reita's spine, and he had to resist the urge to rut against his leg, giving him a sheepish smile instead. “Wet dream.”

Ruki reached for his phone on the nightstand, squinting at the bright light from the screen, unlocking it with one hand while still holding Reita's head up with the other. His thumb swiped across the screen, and Reita chewed on his lip while he waited patiently for Ruki to turn off the alarm and decide on a course of action. Ruki discarded the phone on the mattress, sitting up and pulling Reita forwards by his hair, kissing him sleepily. “What do you need?”

“Gag me, play with my mouth, fuck my face,” Reita muttered between kisses, moaning when Ruki nipped at his lip, “and jerk me off.”

Reita was pulled back, Ruki getting up and pointing to the floor, and he got off the bed and knelt down in a heartbeat. Ruki slid his boxers off and rummaged around in the wardrobe, tossing a bottle of lube to the floor next to Reita, and returning with a length of rope and a leather harness made for Reita's head, with a ring gag in the front. He held them up for Reita to see. “Do you mind? I'm too sleepy for you to put up a fight.”

“Go ahead.” Reita helpfully held his hands behind his back while Ruki tied his wrists together, coiling the rope around his biceps to give him minimal movement. The harness was placed over his face, and Ruki helped adjust the gag so it fit comfortably, the ring holding his mouth open in a perfect 'o'. Straps were fastened at the back of Reita's head, and Ruki carefully pulled the longer parts of his hair free, twisting his fingers in them and tugging until he moaned wantonly.

"You look so good like this, you know that? Open and vulnerable, unable to beg or plead or do anything but take whatever I choose to do to you." Ruki used his grip on his hair to tip Reita's head back until he was looking up at him, pushing two fingers crudely into his mouth, deep enough that he gagged momentarily. "Oh, did I startle you?"

Ruki was grinning, swirling his fingers around in his mouth, pushing on his tongue, and Reita didn't for a second believe that Ruki hadn't planned it. Even if he hadn't been hard to start with, he would be now, with his mouth pried open by unforgiving metal, and Ruki toying with his mouth. He took Reita's tongue between his fingers, massaging it gently, and while he tried to swallow, drool dripped down his chin.

There was nothing he could do to resist even if he wanted to, he couldn't even beg Ruki to fuck his mouth, he could only moan as Ruki ran his fingers along the inside of the gag, stroking the roof of his mouth. He flinched, and Ruki's grin widened, and when he finally pulled his hand out of his mouth, his dick was half-hard already.

He placed the tip of his dick on Reita's tongue and gently rocked his hips, holding his head still by his hair. Reita used his tongue to stroke the underside of Ruki's cock, looking up to meet his eyes and moaning as Ruki slid all the way in. He spread his legs a little more, cock leaking already, loving the way Ruki was watching him like he wanted to ruin him.

As his cock swelled in his mouth, Ruki began thrusting properly, Reita's tongue and the wet noises he was making going straight to his balls. The head of his dick bumped against Reita's throat, and he gagged again before catching himself and relaxing, making Ruki groan and jerk his hips faster.

He could do nothing but let Ruki fuck his throat, relaxing in his hold and listening to the sound of his breathing slowly getting more rugged, until he was pulling Reita down to meet his thrusts, moaning as he filled his mouth with his cum. Ruki pulled out, and he gasped for breath, the ring still holding his lips open, and Ruki's spunk mixed with saliva dribbled out of his mouth to hit his chest. “Good boy,” Ruki praised, squatting down in front of Reita and taking the lube, squirting some into his hand. “Cum when you need to.”

Reita practically shook with excitement as Ruki's hand closed around him, gliding over the length and coaxing a moan from him. He looked down at his dick, the tip red and steadily leaking precum, the fluid mixing with the lube as Ruki's hand swiped over the sensitive head. Ruki knew exactly how to stroke, where to rub to drive him crazy, and Reita struggled to stay still, wanting so badly to be good for him, to earn his orgasm.

He drooled steadily, unable to swallow properly with the gag, and in an effort not to make a complete mess of himself, he threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. He moaned and gasped, unable to keep from bucking his hips as he finally came, shooting his load over Ruki's hand and his own legs, grateful for the hand milking him through it.

Ruki wiped his hand on Reita's shoulder and began untying the ropes, freeing his arms first before getting to work on the harness. When Reita's mouth was free, he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Ruki's neck and kissing him softly. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Ruki said, smiling fondly as he stroked Reita's cheek. “You're covered in cum, you need a shower.”

“I was planning on taking one, anyway.” Reita stood up and stretched his limbs, running his hands through his hair. “Will you join me?”

Ruki seemed to debate it, but Reita pouted, and Ruki slapped his ass playfully. “Fine, we have time. A quick shower, then we get started on breakfast.”

Reita had a good day at work that day.


	17. Breath Play, Ruki/Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: breath play, rope bondage, suspension, glove kink

"Ready?"

Kai nodded, frowning at how different it felt, hanging upside down, suspended from the ceiling like he was. Gravity was working against him, and if it hadn't been for his experience headbanging, just the small gesture would have been awkward. It didn't help that he was mostly immobilised, arms and legs bent and held tight to his body by countless ropes, his ass pointing straight up, and his head just hanging from his neck. "Yeah, ready."

"Hmm, are you?" Ruki raised an eyebrow, circling around until he was standing behind him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

His hands, clad in a pair of black leather gloves, trailed down Kai's torso slowly, just brushing past the ropes, reaching his nipples and pinching them between his fingers. "I'm sorry, Sir," Kai said, biting his lip when Ruki pulled, the pain sending a shudder running down his spine. Or rather, up his spine.

"That's better." Ruki toyed with his nipples for a moment longer, twisting them until Kai groaned softly, then letting his hands dip lower. His fingers brushed his neck, before the palm of his hand slid over his mouth, thumb resting on his chin. The taste and smell of leather was already starting to affect Kai, or perhaps it was the anticipation of what he knew was to come, either way, it was turning him on.

"What's that, are you getting excited?" Kai tried to nod again, Ruki's hand covering his mouth and making it impossible for him to give a verbal response, though he had a feeling the question was meant to be rhetorical, anyway. "What is it you're expecting? Is it perhaps this?" The fingers of his free hand clamped over Kai's nose, blocking his nostrils and cutting off his air supply, muffling Kai's shaky moan.

Rationally, he knew he probably shouldn't be wasting his precious breaths like that, but he wanted Ruki to know how he was affecting him. Not because he thought Ruki doubted his enjoyment, just because he liked letting him know. An added bonus was how it usually turned Ruki on to hear his sounds, even quiet as they were, with how tight his hand was over his mouth.

He tried in vain to breathe, wriggling in an effort to shake Ruki off, though there wasn't much he could do with the way he was bound. His chest was getting tight, his head heavy, and not only because of the blood gathering there as a result of the position. When Ruki's fingers released his nose, Kai sighed in relief, taking deep breaths while he had the chance.

As expected, it wasn't long before Ruki blocked his nose again, and Kai whimpered as much as he could, trying to shake his head. Though despite his weak attempts to free himself, his blood was rushing to his dick, his thighs quivering at how good it felt. Ruki controlling his breaths like that was exhilarating for so many reasons, and Kai couldn't help the eager way his body reacted. He knew the moment Ruki let him speak again, he'd be begging to cum like always.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kai would have blushed if most of his blood wasn't already in his head, instead giving a short whine, making Ruki chuckle. "Yeah, of course you are. Love it when I take your breath away, don't you?" Kai figured he still didn't need to respond, and he was far too busy concentrating on breathing evenly when Ruki let go of his nose again. It was hard enough not hyperventilating when he finally got a taste of sweet oxygen, but he knew he would regret that sooner rather than later if he did.

Ruki didn't quite let him catch his breath before stopping it short, pinching his nose between his thumb and finger, humming in satisfaction at the way Kai's body jerked. He didn't really have any leverage to move, but he thrashed as best he could, moaning when Ruki's grip didn't budge. The feeling of helplessness, hanging upside down and unable to get away, with Ruki deciding whether or not he got to breathe was so good, he wouldn't be surprised if his own precum hit him in the face soon.

His lungs were burning in pain, and he jerked violently, heart fluttering at how ineffective it was. He struggled again just to appreciate the unforgiving grip Ruki had on his face, his whimpers rising in volume until he was nearly screaming into Ruki's palm, eyes wet with tears. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, Ruki let go entirely, and he sucked in desperate breaths through his mouth and nose, moaning with each exhale.

"Please," he whispered, breathless and so lost in pleasure, he barely recognised his own voice. "Please make me cum."

"Gladly." Ruki's deft fingers went to work on his ropes, and Kai smiled proudly at the impatience evident in his movements. "Let me just get you down so I can fuck you, one hand over your mouth so the neighbours don't have to hear you scream for me."


	18. Leather/Latex, Uruha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: latex kink, masturbation

Uruha grabbed the latex pants from the back of his closet, rubbing them between his fingers for a moment, lips stretching into a smile. It had been a while since he'd spent some quality time alone with them, and he only now realised how much he'd missed it. He'd stripped naked for the occasion, and he had to force himself to slow down as he slipped into the pants, to appreciate every second of the material gliding on.

Being skintight, they took a little wriggling to get all the way on, and he had to adjust himself so his dick was where he wanted it, held snug against his body by the pants. He grinned at himself in his mirror, turning slightly so he could admire how he looked. Just the way the material hugged his legs, emphasizing his form and accentuating certain areas was already hot enough, but coupled with way it felt against his skin and the sounds it made when he moved, it was making Uruha's pulse rise.

He turned so he was looking over his shoulder, running his hands over his ass, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. Sometimes, he felt a little vain for enjoying this, but how could that possibly be a bad thing? He wasn't hurting anyone, except maybe his poor dick, which was straining against the front of his pants by now. Besides, just objectively speaking, the view was pretty great, Uruha thought to himself as he slid his hands down his thighs.

They travelled down, then up again, passing over his ass before moving towards the front. He shifted again, facing the mirror this time, letting his right hand glide over the latex, cutting short a moan when he reached the bulge. His dick twitched eagerly when he cupped it through the pants, and he didn't manage to stay still for long, eventually starting to rock his hips as he groped himself headily.

He squeezed and stroked, his other hand moving over his hip and leg, providing constant stimulation, and a nice show. Watching himself move like that in the mirror was hotter than he wanted to admit, especially since his movements were getting more desperate now. In a moment of surprising clarity, he remembered to pull the waistband down, just enough to position it beneath the head of his dick. It deprived him of some of the sensations, but it was a small price to pay for not having to worry too much about stains.

Soft moans were leaving him now, he swayed his hips and rubbed himself through the latex, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight. His left hand slipped beneath his legs, cupping his balls and massaging gently, making his thighs quiver from pleasure. He was tempted to rub up against something, but he didn't have the willpower to stop touching himself for long enough to move, so he discarded that thought for now and reminded himself that he could always do that later.

He pressed his hips hard against his hands when he reached his peak, moaning shakily as his orgasm hit. His dick spurted cum over his abdomen, and he rubbed himself almost desperately, forcing himself to keep watching even though his eyes tried to close of their own volition. He always regretted not filming it when he did this, because he was certain the sight of himself cumming in latex pants would be excellent fapping material. Then again, why settle for that when he could always just indulge in the real thing?


	19. Bukkake, the GazettE/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: bukkake, oral sex, handjobs, cum play, gangbang, humiliation

"Quit hogging the bitch." Aoi nudged Kai's shoulder, who looked up briefly to offer Aoi one of his disarming smiles, completely forgetting the entire band had become immune to that by now.

"Sorry, it's just so hard. He's like a vacuum." While he spoke, Kai snuck in a few more thrusts, before pulling out of Reita's mouth with a moan. A string of saliva connected his dick to Reita's lips, though it was broken when Aoi gripped Reita's hair roughly, pulling him closer and shoving into his open mouth.

"Or a black hole. Love sucking dick, don't you, Reita?" Uruha raised an eyebrow, and Reita moaned, nodding as much as he could, proving him right by taking Aoi deeper.

"Luckily for you, we've got a lot of it," Ruki said, patting Reita's cheek, prompting a chorus of laughs. And sure, they did, and Reita was endlessly grateful that they indulged him with these group blowjobs. He truly loved being on his knees, surrounded by his best friends, passed around from one cock to the other until he had a face full of cum and a boner of his own to show for it.

Uruha shifted closer to Aoi, holding the head of his dick to Reita's mouth, which was already stretched around Aoi. "Make some room?"

"Just can't wait, can you?" Aoi grinned, twisting Reita's hair, and he parted his lips as wide as he could. He couldn't quite fit both of them at once, but he did his best, regardless, greedily trying to swallow their dicks.

"Why should I have to wait when he's such a cockslut anyway?" Uruha started moving along with Aoi, pulling out when he pushed in, until all Reita had to do was keep his mouth open while they took turns thrusting into his mouth.

"Guys, I'm almost there," Kai said, stroking himself slowly, though it was clear he was struggling to hold back. Aoi nodded, reluctantly pulling Reita off their dicks, nudging him in Ruki's direction.

"Yeah, I'm with you. Reita, get Ruki there, too." Reita nodded, turning to face Ruki and parting his lips, letting out a surprised grunt when he slammed his cock into his throat.

"Take it," Ruki said, lip curled in a faint sneer as he gripped Reita's face with both hands, thrusting hard into his mouth, making his eyes water. Kai moved to stand next to Ruki, taking Reita's arm and raising it, and he took the hint, curling his hand around his dick and starting to stroke. His other hand moved up to start jerking Uruha, and he could only regret not having three arms so he could help Aoi out, too.

"Such a good whore for us, Reita." Reita moaned happily, meeting Ruki's gaze with wet, hazy eyes, pleased when his thrusts sped up. He gagged once, and Ruki paused long enough for him to catch his breath, before going right back to fucking his mouth, his movements getting desperate already. Reita's dick twitched between his legs, leaking steadily, leaving no doubt as to how much he was enjoying himself.

The first string of cum to hit his face made Reita flinch, and he glanced up to see the pleasured look on Kai's face as he stepped closer. He stroked him through it, moaning as Kai decorated his face, and it seemed he'd been the catalyst to set Uruha off, as well. He closed his eyes, just basking in the feeling of being caught in their crossfire, and whatever didn't land on his face, he made sure to catch with his hands.

Their moans were delicious, and before long, Aoi joined them, pointing his dick at Reita's face as he came. Ruki followed seconds later, the first spurt of his cum hitting Reita's tongue before he pulled out, stroking himself desperately, and Reita stuck his tongue out as far as it would go, moaning and squirming as his face was covered with cum.

Kai was the first one to catch his breath. "Fuck, what a sight." Uruha hummed in agreement.

"Right? Let me go get my phone."

"What a lovely cumdump you are," Aoi said, and Reita grinned, humming in agreement.

"Thank you so much, guys."

"Our pleasure." Ruki ruffled his hair, still panting softly, stepping back when Uruha returned.

"Smile for the camera." Reita slowly opened his eyes, trying not to get any cum in them, a shudder running down his spine when he looked up. Uruha had turned his phone so it was facing him, and he could see himself on the screen, streaks of cum painting his forehead, his cheeks, chin, nose, mouth, just about everywhere. He looked completely debauched, and equally sated, and he stuck his tongue out again to show the cum on it, moaning when the shutter clicked, his hand sneaking between his legs to touch his aching dick.


	20. Sounding, Ruki/Aoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: urethral sounding, dry orgasm, handjob

Aoi watched Ruki pace around the bedroom, propped up on his elbow, resting his head in his palm. "You done yet?"

"You don't want me rushing this and giving you a UTI," Ruki said, throwing Aoi a pointed look as he lubed up the sounding rod.

"Why not? I'm a masochist, might be hot." Aoi shrugged nonchalantly, though Ruki was right, he was grateful that he always cared so well for him. "And you haven't disappointed me so far."

"Hmm, I wonder why that is." Despite his sarcastic tone, Ruki was smiling when he knelt on the bed, leaning down to press his lips to Aoi's. They kissed for a while, before Ruki slapped his thigh, and Aoi obliged, lying down on his back. Ruki hummed softly, squeezing the remaining lube from the packet on the head of Aoi's dick, holding the rod to the tip. He looked up at Aoi, who nodded quickly, biting his lip as Ruki started pushing.

It was thicker than the one they'd used last time, at Aoi's request, and his dick resisted at first, though Ruki kept the pressure steady. It slipped in a moment later, and Aoi moaned softly as the toy stretched him open, slight discomfort accompanying the rush of pleasure. "Fuck, Ruki, deeper."

"Patience," Ruki said, grinning as he watched Aoi's dick swallow the toy. In truth, Aoi could probably take it, he was fairly used to being stretched by now, but Ruki loved taking his time, teasing him and seeing what sounds he could coax out of him if he dragged it out. Aoi was already squirming slightly, and Ruki ran his left thumb slowly up the shaft of his dick, feeling the rod inside it and drawing another moan from him. "Your reactions make me so hard."

"Good, you're lagging behind." The teasing tone of Aoi's voice wasn't quite as obvious as he would have liked, courtesy of how foggy his mind was already, the pleasure making it hard to think. Ruki had pushed the toy in as deep as it would go, providing constant stimulation, and to top it off, he was still stroking his thumb along his dick. "Feels so fucking good."

"Just enjoy yourself." Ruki started thrusting the toy slowly, delighting in Aoi's moans of pleasure, as well as the sight of the toy disappearing inside his dick. When he took Aoi properly in his hand, starting to stroke the entire length, his hands came up to grip his shoulders, fingers digging into Ruki's skin as he mumbled desperate pleas for more. Ruki was happy to oblige, leaning over him as much as he could without losing his balance, humming when Aoi's moans picked up. "Cum for me, show me how much you love having your dick fucked."

Aoi nodded eagerly, unable to tear his gaze from Ruki's hands, moving on his dick and providing sensations from the inside and outside in equal measure. He wanted so badly to buck his hips up, rut against him until he came, but he knew Ruki wouldn't appreciate it, not with the toy still inside him. He settled for subtle squirming, throwing his head back and parting his lips as he came, pleasure coursing through his body.

Ruki didn't stop what he was doing, and with his urethra blocked, Aoi didn't get to shoot for him, though it did mean he'd be less sticky for a while, so he supposed it had its merits. Only when he'd finished twitching, panting harshly and going completely limp, did Ruki pull away, slipping the rod carefully out of his softening dick. "Love watching you do that."

He set the toy aside for later cleaning and crawled over Aoi, nuzzling his nose lovingly. Aoi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ruki's back, pecking his lips. "Love it when you make me do that."


	21. Enemas, Kai/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: enema play, bondage, gags, humiliation

Reita wished he could spread his legs when Kai stepped behind him, spread himself out and offer his ass up to him. At the same time, he couldn't deny that he loved being tied down like this, ass up and face down, shins and foreams tightly strapped to the bench. Being gagged was the cherry on top, the vulnerability getting to him when Kai pressed the tube against his wet hole.

It slipped in easily, far from the first thing to enter his ass that night, and Reita squirmed when Kai opened the valve, letting liquid flow into his colon from the bag. "Wriggle all you want, you're not getting away," Kai said, stroking one hand over Reita's ass. "Not that I think you want to. You love being ruined, don't you?"

Reita replied with a moan, slightly muffled by the gag, staying as still as he could while he was filled with water. He felt so full, and yet it kept flowing, until he thought he was going to burst. Only when the bag was empty did Kai carefully pull the tube out, and Reita gasped as a quick burst of liquid followed, clenching again to keep it in.

"Good boy." Kai stepped to the side, out of the blast zone, stroking Reita's back, moving his hand about slowly. He slipped it under Reita, and he tensed reflexively, groaning when Kai pressed on his tummy. "So full for me, Reita. Do you want to let go?"

He nodded, slightly hazy already, drooling around the gag. It was impossible to get anything intelligible out, but he tried to beg nonetheless, knowing Kai liked hearing him desperate. He shifted his weight, imagining he could feel the water sloshing inside him, his dick twitching between his legs.

"Since you asked so nicely, go ahead." Kai gave another push to his stomach, and Reita relaxed his muscles, another squirt leaving him while he took a deep breath to prepare. Pushing it out always brought a range of emotions, from relief, to shame, to arousal, and Kai only made it better by laughing at him. "You should see yourself, shooting from your ass like a water gun."

Reita sort of wished he could, and when Kai took the gag out of his mouth and replaced it with his dick, Reita amused himself with trying to estimate who was the hardest right then, he or Kai.


	22. Emetophilia, Uruha/Aoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: emetophilia, bodily fluids, food play, rough oral play, humiliation

"Take a look at this."

Aoi leaned over, glancing at Uruha's screen, raising an eyebrow when he recognised the layout of the site. "You're watching porn? In the middle of the afternoon?"

"Just look." Uruha unplugged his earbuds and hit play, clicking the fullscreen button in the corner, and Aoi made himself comfortable leaning against his side. Uruha had apparently rewound a bit, the scene just showed a girl naked on a bed, saying something in English that Aoi couldn't quite make out. He was about to ask when the girl grabbed a dildo from off screen, lifting it to her lips and pushing it down her throat so suddenly that she made herself gag, and okay, that got his attention.

She pulled the dildo out, and what followed it, to Aoi's surprise and interest, was a stream of faintly pink spit. Uruha tapped a button, making the video skip forward ten seconds, and after deepthroating the dildo a few more times, she actually puked. The colour was more muddy this time, but the pink was still visible, though it looked fairly opaque. "Strawberry milk?"

"And strawberries. Strawberry milk is mostly white, you know. I suppose the red from the strawberries is what creates the colour." Uruha paused the video, licking his lips and glancing at Aoi from the corner of his eye. "So, just me, or?"

"Nope, my dick is definitely interested," Aoi said, grinning and placing a hand on Uruha's thigh. "What do you say, no time like the present?"

"You're perfect." Uruha leaned down to press his lips to Aoi's, pecking them briefly before getting up from the couch. "I'll run down to the store, you get everything set up, alright?"

Just half an hour later, Aoi was sitting on their biggest towel on the bed, chugging strawberry milk like he never thought he would. He might not be able to drink it normally for a while after this, but it was a small price to pay for a cause as sexy as this one. He finished his third carton with a burp, holding his stomach and wincing at how bloated he felt already.

"Here, I got you some of this, just in case you wanted it." Uruha fished a tub of strawberry ice cream out of his bag, handing it to Aoi along with a spoon.

"You're almost as sweet as the ice cream," Aoi said, biting his cheek to keep from laughing as he took the lid off the tub, digging in.

"It's the least I could do when you've consented to experiment like this."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Tooth decay, throat swelling, damaged salivary glands, to name a few."

Aoi pressed one finger to his lips, shooting Uruha an impish look, before taking another spoonful of ice cream. "What are you, some medical blog? Stop killing my boner and hand me another strawberry."

Uruha chuckled, but did as he asked, taking the stem off and pressing it to Aoi's lips. Instead of eating it like a normal person, Aoi bit into the flesh, letting the juices drip down his chin, and Uruha rolled his eyes. "Already making a mess of yourself, I see."

"You're taking so fucking long, someone's gotta do it." Aoi gave him a wink, taking the strawberry in his mouth and chewing properly, chasing it with another spoon of ice cream.

"Oh, I'm taking too long, huh?" Uruha raised an eyebrow, sliding his sweatpants down his legs. Aoi was apparently getting impatient, and he wouldn't keep him waiting any longer if he wanted to move on. He tossed his clothes on a chair, snatching the ice cream from Aoi, hurrying to the kitchen to put it in the freezer so it didn't start leaking. When he returned to the bedroom, Aoi was on his knees, another strawberry between his lips, and Uruha rolled his eyes playfully. "I've created a monster."

"Wait and see if this works, first. Though if it does, yeah, maybe," Aoi said, tossing his head back and swallowing the strawberry. Before he had a chance to tease any more, Uruha was standing at the foot of the bed, one hand gripping Aoi's hair, the other tapping at his mouth. Aoi parted his lips, and three of Uruha's fingers slid past them, right to the back of his throat.

He coughed from the sudden intrusion, spit dripping from his cheeks, and he shot Uruha a glare. "What? You were just complaining that I was making you wait." He grinned, leaning down to kiss Aoi's forehead, slowly thrusting his hand. Aoi's mouth was warm and wet, and when he pressed down on his tongue, he could feel every shift and clench in the muscle. He was certain he could play with his mouth for hours, but he'd have to save that for another day, because by now, he was almost as eager as Aoi.

He gradually increased his pace, jabbing his fingers into Aoi's uvula, holding his head still and keeping him from pulling back. Aoi gagged and squirmed, making the most delicious noises, and then finally, he retched, and Uruha pulled his fingers out to watch. What came out was a milky pink mess, with chunks of strawberry in it, and Uruha shuddered and moaned at the same time. "Fuck, that's pretty."

Aoi hummed in agreement, reaching up to wipe his chin. "Right? Did that really come out of me?"

"We'd better get another sample, just to be safe," Uruha said, stuffing his fingers back into Aoi's mouth, as deep as they would go. Aoi choked again, brows furrowing, coughing and groaning while Uruha practically fingered his throat, not letting up until he got what he wanted. This time, he used his grip on Aoi's hair to angle his head down, making Aoi's vomit his chest, dripping down his stomach, past his hard cock.

"Oh, yes." Uruha moaned again, running his hand through the mess, smearing it over Aoi's body. Aoi decided to help out, taking his own hand in his mouth, aiming for his thighs when he retched again. The colour was less pink this time, but it was still pretty, and Aoi admired the sight of the mess he'd made, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"I want you to fuck my throat."

Uruha hummed in agreement, nudging Aoi to move back so he could crawl up on the bed with him. "If you promise to stroke yourself while I do, gladly." Aoi nodded eagerly, leaning down to take Uruha's dick in his mouth the second he was in position, hand wrapping around his own dick, and he moaned when Uruha pushed him down to take all of him. His throat protested momentarily, but then Uruha started moving, and minor discomfort turned into nauseating pain, making him gag and heave.

He pulled off, taking a deep breath, before Uruha pushed him back down, ramming his dick so hard into his throat that his eyes watered. Vomit pooled in his mouth, dripping around Uruha's cock, but he didn't seem to care, just bucking his hips and gripping his head tighter. Another hard thrust, and Aoi coughed, puking stomach acid and strawberry dairy on Uruha's crotch. It dripped down his thighs, and Uruha moaned, making Aoi stroke his dick almost frantically.

"Yeah, you love this, huh? My filthy little puke slut, such a good boy." Aoi nearly whimpered from the praise, glancing up at Uruha through wet eyelashes, struggling to keep his eyes open when his dick rammed into his throat again and again. Uruha showed no mercy, just fucking his face and leaving Aoi to deal with the gradual buildup of vomit in his mouth, along with his aching dick. Not that Aoi minded in the least, on the contrary, he was stroking himself frantically now, smearing his mess over his dick and working himself towards his orgasm.

Another hard thrust did it, and Aoi came as he retched, white cum shooting from his dick, and muddy pink bile spilling past his lips. He felt like a strange fountain, but the pleasure thrumming through his body distracted him from how disgusting he should have felt. Or perhaps the disgust was part of the reason he loved it so much.

Uruha came not long after, holding Aoi's head down as he moaned, filling his mouth with his cum. He only pulled away when he became too sensitive, watching Aoi sit up and open his mouth, swirling the mixture of cum, vomit, and spit around with his tongue. "That's so fucking gross," Uruha said, smiling and leaning in to kiss him, pushing his tongue into Aoi's mouth.

They made out for as long as they still had breath, Uruha tasting himself and the weird strawberry mixture in the kiss, and ironically, the combination of sweet and salty wasn't all that bad. Or perhaps he was just desensitized, or the context made it hotter than it should be. Either way, when he pulled back, his heart was still beating quickly, and he licked his lips, watching Aoi drool his cum out, letting it drip down his chest.

"I just realised something," Aoi said, looking like he was holding back a fit of giggles, and Uruha raised a brow expectantly. "We can never, ever tell Ruki about this."


	23. Cuckolding, all members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: cuckolding, humiliation, anal sex, oral sex, frottage, cnc, barebacking, cum eating, creampie, double penetration, mild bondage, mild pain play, gangbang/orgy
> 
> For those of you who like knowing who's on the giving and receiving ends of things, this was pretty hard to abbreviate in the chapter title, so bear with me. Ruki, Kai, and Uruha are on the giving end, Aoi is on the receiving end of everything penetrative, and Reita is on the receiving end of most of the humiliation, as the cuckold in this scenario. Hope that helps..?

"And remember, use your safeword if you need it." Aoi kissed Reita's temple, stroking a hand over his back, waiting until he met his eyes before he continued. "Don't suffer in silence, even if it looks like I'm having fun. I don't want to enjoy myself at your expense, okay?"

"I promise." Reita nuzzled Aoi lovingly for a moment, before looking up at the others. "Same thing goes for you guys, alright? If it stops being fun for you, say something."

"I'd worry about myself if I were you," Ruki said, giving Reita a wicked grin that sent a shiver running down his spine.

Kai hummed in agreement, licking his lips as his gaze shifted from Aoi to Reita. "Yeah, we're just going to use your pretty little boyfriend as a cumdump and leave you to clean the mess."

"Who the fuck are you calling 'little'?" Aoi got up to slap Kai's shoulder, turning to Reita. "But seriously, you're good?"

Reita nodded. "Ready when you are."

"Not quite yet, you're not." Uruha grabbed a pair of handcuffs off the coffee table, walking over to where Reita was sitting on the couch, closing one of the cuffs around his wrist. Reita didn't resist when Uruha pulled his arms behind his back, leaning close so he could lock his hands together, whispering in Reita's ear before he pulled away. "Can't have you touching yourself like some kind of pervert."

Reita shuddered again, now he could do nothing but watch as Kai ran his fingers through Aoi's hair, kissing him passionately, hands slipping down between them. While he worked on getting Aoi's jeans open, Ruki went up behind him, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it upwards. Aoi raised his arms, and he was forced to pull away from Kai's lips long enough for Ruki to get his shirt over his head, but as soon as it was off, he went right back to kissing him.

The lack of hesitance in Aoi's movements made Reita moan, and Uruha laughed, taking a seat on the couch next to him. "What, you like watching your boyfriend make out with another man?" Reita shook his head, though his cheeks were heating up, and Uruha grabbed his chin, forcing him to watch as Kai pulled Aoi's jeans down, Aoi tilting his head to kiss Ruki in the meantime. "That's too bad, because we're gonna make you. You're gonna watch us turn Aoi into a slut for any cock that isn't yours."

"Pretty sure he already is one," Kai said, running his hand over the outline of Aoi's cock through his boxers, before pulling them down as well. Just as he'd pointed out, Aoi was already getting hard, and Reita bit his lip at the sight.

Uruha got up from the couch, moving the leather ottoman Aoi had bought for these exact occasions closer, and when Ruki pushed Aoi down on it, Reita had to agree, it was a smart purchase. Aoi moved so he was lying comfortably on his back, raising his legs and hooking his arms under his knees, holding himself spread out. "Look at you, such an eager whore, aren't you?"

"Please, ruin me," Aoi whispered, and Kai grabbed the lube from the table, dispensing a generous amount in Uruha's palm. He smeared it over his fingers, reaching down to rub them along Aoi's cleft, who bit his lip against a moan. "Please."

"What a good boy he is." Ruki pushed his pants down just enough to get his dick out, moving up behind the ottoman, tapping Aoi's cheek. "You wanna be extra good?" Aoi didn't need to be asked twice, he opened his mouth wide, letting Ruki bend his knees just enough to shove his dick in. They both moaned, Ruki because Aoi immediately started sucking, and Aoi because Uruha had just pushed a slick finger into his ass.

"He's surprisingly tight, for a slut," Uruha said, twisting his finger and curling it slightly, pushing against Aoi's prostate and grinning at the sound he made.

"Guess Reita never fucks him." Kai was rubbing himself through his jeans, having to tear his gaze away from Aoi to give Reita a challenging look, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to talk back. "Or are you just that tiny?"

"He never lets me fuck him, says I can't satisfy him." It wasn't quite the truth, but it was close enough, and the mocking laughs he got in response made Reita's dick twitch in his underwear.

"Is that so?" Ruki pulled out of Aoi's mouth, who whined at the loss, trying to stretch his neck enough to lick the head.

"Please, Ruki, fuck my mouth."

"Since you asked so nicely." He slid one hand under Aoi's head, helping hold him up while he thrust into his mouth.

"Why don't you watch how we take care of your boyfriend, Reita? Maybe you'll learn a thing or two." Uruha slipped a second finger into Aoi, moving them slowly, opening him up gradually. Aoi's dick was rock hard by now, and Kai reached down to take it in his hand.

"Definitely seems like we're able to satisfy him," he said, stroking Aoi slowly, smearing his precum with his hand, making the glide easier. Aoi moaned as much as he could with Ruki's dick in his mouth, gripping his legs tighter, his thighs tensing slightly. "Oh, think we can make him cum like this?"

Reita drew a shaky breath, recognising the signs that Aoi was getting close. He almost wished he weren't cuffed so he could touch himself, jerk off to the sight of his friends bringing Aoi to the edge, stuffing his holes and stroking his cock. Uruha had three fingers moving into Aoi now, and Ruki was fucking his mouth hard, and it only took a few more jerks of Kai's wrist for Aoi to reach his peak, coating his chest in his own cum and moaning desperately.

He was given a moment to recover, the others pulling away to hurriedly peel their clothes off, and he sat up slowly, groaning from the soreness of having been in the same position for too long. "Oh, baby, are you hard?" Reita quickly averted his gaze, blushing furiously, even though there was no point denying his obvious boner. "Poor Reita, too pathetic to make me cum yourself, so you just have to watch as someone else does it. If only you could get that hard for me when I want to ride you."

Reita clenched his eyes shut, crying out in surprise when his cheek was slapped, looking up to see Ruki standing over him. "None of that, cuck. You're gonna keep those eyes open, and you're gonna watch, is that clear?" Reita nodded reluctantly, grunting when Ruki yanked his head back by his hair. He stepped aside so Reita could see Aoi leaning over the ottoman facing him, legs straight and ass up, Kai pushing slowly into him.

Aoi moaned eagerly as Kai's cock filled him, vision unfocused as he pushed back as much as he could, taking him deeper. Uruha chuckled at the display of impatience, patting Aoi's cheek, getting his attention. "Look at you, so hungry to be filled you can barely wait. What are you?"

"Your cock slut," Aoi whispered, but Uruha shook his head, pointing over to the couch, where Ruki was still holding Reita's head still, even though he hardly needed to.

"No, tell your boyfriend what you are."

Aoi licked his lips, starting to speak, but he was cut off by Kai pulling out and slamming back in, wrenching a cry of pleasure from him. Kai gripped his hips, holding him still, and he whined when he realised he wasn't going to keep fucking him until he did as Uruha asked. "I'm their cock slut, Reita, their cum dump, their toy. I love having my holes fucked, and I really fucking love that they're making you watch."

That brought another chorus of laughs from everyone but Reita, who was desperately swallowing his moans, loving it just as much as Aoi, but not wanting to admit it yet. Ruki let go of his hair, slapping him again and reaching for the lube, slicking up while watching Kai fuck Aoi. "Hear that, bitch? Your boyfriend loves you watching him get his holes destroyed." He leaned closer to whisper in Reita's ear, grin evident in his voice. "I bet he'd love being fucked into an incoherent, drooling mess while you're powerless to do anything but watch, thinking about how you're never going to feel him again. Even on the off chance he lets you stick it in, your pathetic little prick will just get lost in his gaping hole."

Reita finally broke down, moaning out loud and rubbing his thighs together in a desperate attempt to get any kind of friction to his aching dick. Ruki laughed at him, getting up and moving over to Aoi, reaching down to pinch his nipple. Aoi barely reacted, too lost in the pleasure of Kai's cock moving inside him, fucking him hard and making his muscles tremble from holding himself up. "Please, cum in me, fill me up."

Kai grunted in agreement, fingers digging into his hips, leaving red marks from his fingernails and drawing more moans from Aoi. He fucked him hard for another minute, burying himself to the hilt inside him when he came, just rocking his hips against his ass and groaning softly. He locked eyes with Reita as his orgasm rolled through him, giving him an open-mouthed grin, before pulling out.

"You look a little frustrated there, cuckie," he said, patting Aoi's ass in thanks as he passed him, moving over to the couch. "What, not ready to admit that you're enjoying yourself?"

"I just like hearing Aoi's moans."

"You're a fucking liar." Kai propped one leg up on the couch next to Reita, pulling his head down to his dick, tugging on his hair, and Reita whimpered from how sore his scalp was by now. "Go on, lick it. Taste your boyfriend's ass on my cock, you know you want to." Reita closed his eyes, slowly sticking his tongue out, sighing when Kai rubbed his dick against it. For the most part, he just tasted Kai's cum, but there was just something so degrading about being made to lick a cock that had just been inside Aoi that he loved so much.

When he started lapping, Kai pulled away, still a little sensitive from his orgasm, and Reita opened his eyes, his heart skipping a beat at the sight in front of him. Uruha was lying on his back on the ottoman, Aoi's back against his chest and his dick in his ass. He helped hold him up while Ruki got between his legs, grabbing his thighs and holding them spread out, glancing over at Reita and grinning at the look he received in return. "We did promise we would stretch him out, didn't we?"

Reita watched in amazement and awe as Ruki pushed into Aoi's ass alongside Uruha, the three of them moaning together, making his dick twitch. His clothes were far too tight for comfort, not to mention hot, and he sent Kai a pleading look, stomach fluttering when he shook his head. "Nah. Get yourself off, if you want it that badly," he said, stifling a grin, and Reita took a shaky breath.

Aoi was panting harshly, brows furrowed in concentration, but he was hard again, even though he'd already cum once earlier, and he loved how good it felt to be treated like a piece of meat by his friends, especially with Reita watching. "Please fuck me, I want your cocks so badly."

"Uruha, you got a good grip?" Uruha gave a short grunt, and Ruki slowly started moving, moaning at how tight Aoi's ass was around him. Just being inside him with Uruha's cock pressed against his was already so good, and he knew he wasn't going to last long, not with how long he'd been hard already. They moved in rhythm, thrusting into Aoi at a rising pace, and Ruki dug his fingers into his thighs, aiming to leave bruises. He knew Reita loved it when Aoi was covered in marks he hadn't made, and he grinned when Uruha shifted to suck on Aoi's neck, licking his lips at the sight of the hickey when he pulled away again.

Ruki came not long after, pushing deep into Aoi, grateful that Uruha kept moving even as his cock started pulsing inside him. He pulled out when the stimulation became too much, stepping back and running a hand through his hair, looking over at Reita. "Get the fuck over here, bitch."

"You heard him," Kai said, grabbing Reita's hair and pulling him off the couch. Reita shuffled his knees as much as he could, biting his lip when he was dragged to kneel between Uruha's feet, Ruki holding Aoi's legs out of the way for him. "Put your mouth to use."

To Reita's surprise, it didn't take more than him sucking Aoi's balls into his mouth for him to start cumming, reaching down to stroke himself while Reita sucked and licked at his sack. Reita was almost disappointed he hadn't cum on his face, but they could save that for another time. "Look at that, he came again. Guess your boyfriend really loves getting fucked, huh, Reita?"

Reita nodded, moving down to Uruha's balls instead, doing his best to lick them while he still fucked Aoi's ass, thrusts growing erratic. He moaned when Uruha finally stilled, lapping gratefully at his balls, eyes focused on Aoi's hole stretched around his cock. "Wanna cum?" He nodded again, moving his knee when Uruha shifted his leg, placing his foot closer to Reita's crotch.

He took the hint, shifting his hips so his dick pressed right up against Uruha's shin, grinding desperately, but keeping his head tilted just slightly. When Uruha's dick slipped out of Aoi, he was quick to lean in, moaning in delight as cum started trickling out of his ass. He closed his lips over his hole, straining to keep rutting against Uruha's leg while he sucked, not even needing to be told not to waste a drop. Licking creampies out of Aoi was one of his favourite things.

"Look at you, Reita, you're so pitiful." Reita moaned in agreement, well beyond denying it by now, just letting the shame and pleasure roll through his body, rubbing almost frantically against Uruha's leg. "Cum for us, show us how much you love eating our cum out of your skank of a boyfriend's ass."

And Reita did, staining his boxers and pushing his tongue into Aoi, humping Uruha's leg as he came so hard he could hear his own pulse.


	24. Fucking Machines, Kai/Uruha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: fucking machines, toys, bondage, gags, mild cnc

Uruha lifted his head when Kai placed the gag between his lips, letting him fasten the straps behind his head, shooting him a grateful look when he pulled a pillow under him. Now Uruha could relax his neck, but also had the lovely view of his body stretched out on the bed, legs spread and tied to the bedposts, and the fucking machine between them.

His arms were cuffed to the headboard, and he had no way of escaping, not that he wanted to. He was perfectly happy just watching Kai position the toy, heart beating a little quicker when the dildo attachment pressed against his prepped hole. It slid in easily when Kai turned the machine on, and Uruha moaned as the toy pushed itself deep inside him, thighs tensing slightly.

"There's no use trying to close your legs, you know," Kai said, stroking one of Uruha's thighs absently, watching his face for a moment. "You're not getting away." He turned a dial, and the toy started moving slowly, retracting until it almost slipped out of Uruha entirely, pefore pushing back in. Kai turned to retrieve something else, but Uruha didn't feel like checking. He was too busy watching the mechanical arm thrust the dildo in and out between his legs.

He always loved being fucked like this, unforgiving, rhythmical thrusts, knowing the only thing that could change how the machine moved inside him was Kai. He couldn't clench around the dick inside him to make it stutter, couldn't wince to make it stop, nor entice it into moving faster. Except by manipulating Kai, he had no control over how he was fucked, and it was a delicious sort of helplessness, aided by the fact that he was also tied down and gagged.

Kai was right, there was no escape, and that alone had Uruha's dick hard. Then Kai returned to the bed, and Uruha whimpered at the sight of the hitachi wand in his hand. "Yeah, I thought that might excite you." Kai set up a makeshift frame he'd put together at some point when he'd realised he liked teasing Uruha hands-free, fastening the vibrator to it and shifting the homemade device closer.

He trapped Uruha's dick between his waist and the head of the hitachi, turning it on and grinning at the reaction it brought. Uruha strained against his bonds, letting out a strangled moan, seemingly trying to retract into himself. Kai chuckled and patted his hip, turning the dial on the fucking machine, increasing the pace. "Don't tell me that's too much for you."

Uruha's brows furrowed, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, and he was moaning steadily now. Between the magic wand vibrating against his dick and the dildo thrusting into him, his mind was going foggy from pleasure. A quick glance to the side revealed that Kai was enjoying this, too, at least judging by the way his sweatpants were bulging in the front. Uruha smiled around the gag, resting his head in the pillow and closing his eyes.

The toy fucked him relentlessly, brushing his prostate and sending pleasure coursing through his body with every thrust. He heard the click of a button, and the vibrations against his dick increased, making him moan and push his hips up as much as he could. Kai watching him made it even hotter, knowing he was watching Uruha succumb to the pleasure of unending stimulation.

He tried to hold on as long as he could, never wanting it to end, but there was only so much he could take. The stimulation didn't cease when he came, there was no compassion to be had from the toys even after he'd spattered his stomach with his cum and it almost became too much. Only when he got so sensitive it almost hurt did Kai switch the vibrator off, moving it away from his dick, and Uruha opened his eyes to send him a thankful look.

"You should see yourself," Kai said, grinning as his gaze roved over him, the breathless tone of his voice the only indication that he was affected at all, unless Uruha looked down again. "How long before you get hard again, I wonder."

With the machine still thrusting into him, Uruha figured it wouldn't take long at all.


	25. Glory Hole, strangers/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: glory hole, anonymity, cnc, bondage, anal sex, barebacking, watersports, golden bath, bodily fluids

Being in a band had its perks, and a few downsides. When you're a public figure, you have an image to maintain, not just for yourself, but also for the other people you're in a band with. Nobody likes being the subject of a scandal, and Reita always went out of his way to avoid public scrutiny as much as possible. Which was why he was really grateful that the owner of the place was a friend of a friend and let him sneak in the back door unseen every time.

Sometimes, he had a particular itch he couldn't scratch with just roleplay, and on those days, he appreciated being able to contact the owner and reserve his usual spot. A regular glory hole setup would still be too risky, in case someone got curious and decided to peek through the hole to see who they were fucking, but this was the perfect arrangement. Reita felt pretty secure, lying comfortably on his back on a padded shelf, legs bent and feet poking through the wall, allegedly for the viewing pleasure of customers. His ass, dick, and the upper half of his thighs were the only parts available to anyone on the other side of the wall.

There was just something about the thrill of being fucked by too many strangers to count that made Reita wish he had a hole to stick his hand through so he could stroke himself while he lay there. He was between customers, and it wasn't long since he'd cum, but he was already hard again. It would have been embarrassing if it wasn't so hot.

The clink of a key in the lock made him look up, and he smiled when the owner stepped in with a bottle of water, shutting the door behind him. "Thought you might be thirsty."

"Thanks." Reita shot him a grateful smile, drinking from the straw that was offered to him. "Oh, and one request, if you don't mind." He nodded, and Reita licked his lips. "Strap me down?"

"Alright, but then you're taking a break in half an hour, got it?"

"Yes, boss," Reita said jokingly, grinning when he set the bottle aside and reached for his arm.

"I don't pay you."

"I know, this is so much better." Honestly, Reita should be paying him, but he always insisted he made up for it by satisfying his customers. Maybe they got thirsty again after orgasms, or maybe they just came back more frequently, Reita had no idea, and that was part of the appeal.

Another part of it, which he didn't always need, but hadn't been able to resist tonight, was the feeling when the leather cuffs locked around his wrists. The chain was just long enough that he could rest his hands on his stomach, but too short for him to undo the buckles if he tried. The last strap was a thick belt that went across his torso, pinning him to the bench and leaving him unable to move.

The owner locked the door behind him when he left, and Reita was once again alone in the small, dimly lit room, staring at his knees sticking out of the wall like sculptures. He tested squirming, delighting in the shiver that went through his body when he barely shifted. Now he was stuck, fixed to the wall with no escape, ass hanging out for anyone to do whatever they saw fit with, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

As if on cue, a sharp slap to his ass made Reita cry out, mostly from surprise, and then a dick was pushing into him without preamble. He was slick from the previous customers' cum, and it slid in easily, making Reita moan, as much from the implication as the sensations. Hands gripped his thighs, and the person started moving, fucking him with deep thrusts.

The feeling was almost intoxicating, a mix of shame, excitement, and raw pleasure coursing through him at being fucked like this. He had no control over anything, couldn't even see who was currently filling his ass with their cock over and over, and he rested his head against the leather padding and closed his eyes.

Any fantasy he wanted to play with felt so authentic now, compared to in the comfort of his own bed. He could pretend he'd been kidnapped, tied down in some gang's safehouse, trapped in there as a fleshlight until he stopped being useful. He could imagine he owed someone a debt and they'd blackmailed him, threatened to go to the police unless he earned back what he owed, a thousand yen at a time.

One of his favourites was betrayal by his bandmates. They all had a spare key to his place, any one of them could sneak in during the night, drug him and take him somewhere nobody could hear his screams. They played with it sometimes, and Reita smiled at the memories that came flooding back, only interrupted by the distinct feeling of the cock in his ass cumming.

He bit his lip against a moan, shuddering when the person pulled out and left, or at least he assumed they did. Cum dripped down his crack, oozing steadily from his hole, and his cock twitched at the feeling. Used, violated, and completely helpless, Reita could do nothing but moan as another cock pushed in, fucking the previous patron's cum back into him.

They must have been hard for a while already, or perhaps they were new, because it didn't take long for their thrusts to become desperate. They slammed into him hard a few times, his body rocking from the force, and then stilled, filling him with more cum.

Reita furrowed his brows when they didn't pull out immediately. Were they not done yet? Apparently not, because seconds later, more liquid spilled into his ass, but that didn't make any sense, had they even had time to get hard again?

Understanding dawned over Reita when the stream didn't stop, and he moaned so loud he was afraid they might hear him. That wasn't cum flushing out his colon, the person was pissing, and Reita's toes curled as he squirmed in delight. Judging by how long they went, the person had really needed it, and Reita felt both useful and used at the same time.

The person pulled out, and piss and cum trickled out of him steadily. He would have pushed to aid it, but he didn't want to hit anyone, and he knew there was a drain placed right beneath his ass for a reason. All he could do was lie there and bask in the feeling, enjoy how dirty he was, literally and figuratively, until the stream tapered off.

He wasn't empty for long, another cock pushed into him, and then the sharp sensation of a marker against his thigh made his stomach flutter in excitement. He wouldn't see what they wrote until later, but he'd jerk off to it when he got home, and he clenched around the person's dick in encouragement. When he couldn't talk, he had to get creative, and he received a pat to his ass in response.

Fingers dug into his thighs, and the person started moving, fucking him hard. They adjusted their angle, and Reita moaned when their cock hit his prostate dead on, clenching around them involuntarily. Apparently satisfied, they increased the force of their thrusts, not that it was necessary. Reita was already cumming, spattering the wall with what little his balls managed to squeeze out after an already long session, spent and sated yet again.

Still, he didn't mind that the person kept thrusting, even though he was soon bordering on oversensitive, biting his lip as shaky gasps left him. He knew he would need a break soon, debating just pissing himself for added effect, but until the owner came back to unlock him, he was going to enjoy every second of being mercilessly used.


	26. Boot Worship, Ruki/Uruha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: boot worship

"I think you should go with those tonight." Ruki pointed to a pair of black, thigh-high leather boots, licking his lips subtly.

Uruha glanced at him over his shoulder, before leaning into the closet to reach for them. "These, huh?"

"Have you seen how fuckable you look in them?" Ruki snatched the boots from him, nodding towards the bed, and Uruha went to sit down on the edge of it.

"Alright, fair point." Of course, Uruha would wear anything Ruki wanted him to. He knew how much he loved his legs, and he was only happy to indulge him. Then there was the added bonus of how hot Ruki's reactions were, and how it made him feel in return.

Ruki's movements were almost reverent as he crouched in front of the bed and lifted Uruha's foot, sliding it into the boot. His gaze was fixed on his leg while he zipped up, and Uruha realised he wasn't in a patient mood when he leaned in immediately, running his tongue up the length of the boot.

Ruki's moan made Uruha blush, but he couldn't deny how good it made him feel. He would always find it a little weird to strip down naked only to be dressed up again, even if it was just his feet. Wearing shoes in bed was another element that had taken some getting used to, but it helped that they were dedicated bedroom shoes.

He laughed to himself at the thought, and Ruki looked up to raise an eyebrow at him, Uruha's foot still in his hands. "Just thinking about how odd it is to own several pairs of shoes that are only for indoors use."

"Think about how many of those sex workers have," Ruki said, shrugging and picking up the other boot, prompting Uruha to raise his leg so he could slip it on.

"That's different, all my tour shoes are indoor shoes as well." Uruha slid further up until he could lie comfortably on his back, head propped up on pillows to watch Ruki follow him up on the bed. "This isn't for work."

"No, this is for pleasure." Ruki raised one of Uruha's feet again, pressing his lips to the tip, and Uruha sighed softly.

"I'm not complaining."

Ruki grinned at that, glancing up at Uruha before looking down again, licking the top of his foot slowly. "I know." He ran his tongue up along his shin, following the length of the boot. The taste and smell of leather along with the sight of Uruha's legs in those boots had Ruki hard already, and when he reached the hem, he bit down on the soft skin of his thigh.

Uruha moaned, finally seeming to relax, though his cheeks stayed red as he watched Ruki lap at his leg. He held Uruha's leg in the air, and his thumb stroked over his calf absently while he licked, just wanting to feel him as much as possible. Consequently, Uruha felt sexy, desirable, and while part of him found it a little intense, most of him loved it.

Maybe it was Ruki's inherent ability to make him feel wanted, or maybe it was the hungry way he licked his boot from ankle to thigh, humming like it was the best thing he knew. Which honestly might not be that far off, Uruha thought to himself with a smile when Ruki sat up straight, revealing how hard his dick was. "Bend your knees, love. I want those boots resting on my shoulders while I fuck you."


	27. Tittyfucking, Aoi/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: tittyfucking, latex, sort of lingerie

Reita turned slowly, admiring himself from every angle in the full-length mirror. The Halloween costume he'd ordered had arrived that day, if one could even call it that. It was more like latex lingerie, which was exactly what he'd been looking for when he'd searched for "skimpy demon costume", and it was perfect for just staying home with Aoi and watching a spooky movie.

If they'd even get that far, Reita thought to himself when he caught Aoi staring at him through the mirror. "Like what you see?"

"A little too much, maybe."

Reita laughed at that, finally turning towards Aoi, who was sitting on the bed, watching him hungrily. "No such thing. So come on, tell me, which part is doing it for you? The latex? The thigh-high socks? Short skirt? Bat wings?"

"The bra," Aoi said quickly, licking his lips, his eyes darting to Reita's chest momentarily, but he caught it. The costume had included a latex microkini, and while the top was little more than two tiny triangles held together by thin straps, Reita had to admit, they did their job.

Their job, of course, was less about holding anything in place, and more about being visually appealing. Judging by the way Aoi seemed to try to devour him with his gaze, it didn't matter that all they did was cover his nipples, and Reita glanced down with a grin. "Yeah, you like it?"

"I like your tits, and I like that it highlights them." Aoi didn't even notice that he held his breath in anticipation as Reita slowly ran his hands up his chest, walking over to the bed. He jerked into motion, reaching down to undo his jeans and get them off, sighing and fluttering his fingers along his dick, looking up when Reita reached the edge of the bed.

Reita got down on his knees, still cupping his chest, eyes on Aoi. He worked out his upper body quite a lot, and while they weren't quite D cups, his pecs were still rather impressive. They almost filled out the tiny bikini he was wearing, and when he shuffled between Aoi's legs and leaned in, they cupped Aoi's dick perfectly.

"I think they like you back." Reita moaned for added effect, squeezing his tits closer, nestling Aoi's cock between them, blushing softly at the way he looked at him.

"Fuck, what a sight," Aoi said, running his fingers through Reita's hair, moaning when he started slowly moving. "Next time, remind me to record this."

Reita licked his lips, looking up at Aoi through his bangs, almost seeming pure, if it weren't for the devil horns perched on his head and the way he squished his breasts against his dick. "Next time, huh?"

"You bought this to wear it on Halloween, right?" Aoi raised an eyebrow, but he didn't look at Reita's face. He was too busy watching Reita bob up and down, stroking his cock with his chest in a way that was almost too hot to be acceptable.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to think I may have to wear it more often, if it gets me this reaction." Reita allowed himself a grin, Aoi was hard as a rock already, leaking precum, smearing it on his chest. He loved the effect he had on Aoi, and even the way he seemed to be working up to his orgasm faster than usual didn't deter Reita.

He was bouncing his thighs now, letting Aoi's cock glide between his tits, and it wasn't long before they were moaning together. Aoi's fingers tightened in Reita's hair, and moments later, he was cumming, coating his chest and throat in his cum. Reita kept moving, and Aoi kept his eyes open just so he could watch, the sight alone hot enough that he wished he could cum again.

Aoi leaned back until he caught his breath, a more tender look in his eyes now as he met Reita's gaze. "They weren't kidding when they said that costume would turn you into a demon of seduction."

Reita laughed softly. "Apparently not."


	28. Shibari, Kai/Aoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: rope bondage, anal sex, barebacking

Kai looked over his bundles of rope, picking a few and tossing them over to the bed. "What do you think?"

"I think as long as you tie me up and fuck me good, I don't particularly care what you do it with," Aoi said, a grin on his lips as Kai got up on the bed with him.

"Don't lie to me." Kai leaned in and kissed Aoi sweetly, blindly reaching for one of the ropes and starting to undo it. "I know you like these."

"True, but it's what you do with them that matters the most." Aoi hummed when Kai moved to sit behind him, reaching back and offering his arms, closing his eyes. He loved the feeling of the rope moving along his skin, Kai's deft fingers wrapping it around his arms, binding them together behind his back.

"So you're saying I could tie you up with a scarf and you'd be satisfied?" Kai raised an eyebrow, though he didn't stop working, finally tying Aoi's wrists together with a knot that was secure, but would also be easy to undo should they need to.

Aoi blushed faintly, testing the ropes, pleased when he could barely move his arms. "Alright, I like the texture of rope."

"Good boy." Kai kissed Aoi's temple, before getting up and out of the way. "Now lie down and bend your knees."

Aoi's stomach fluttered as he obeyed, lying on his back and planting his feet on the mattress, watching Kai grab another rope. This one went around his thigh, then his shin, and Kai looped it several times before tying it off. Now Aoi could no longer straighten out his leg, and he moaned when Kai started on the other one, admiring the sight of the rope against his skin. "Looks so hot."

"Oh, yeah." Kai looked up briefly before returning to his leg, weaving the rope in and out between his thigh and calf. Aoi was a sight to see, naked and lying on the bed, limbs bound and immobilised. He'd already fingered him loose, so when the final knot was tied and Kai got up to reach for the lube, Aoi was ready, just waiting to be fucked.

Even if he'd wanted to, there was nothing he could do, neither to move away nor try to pull Kai closer. He had no choice but to lie there and wait for Kai to do whatever he decided he wanted, and that thought already had Aoi breathing a little heavier. When Kai smeared a layer of lube over his dick and moved between his legs, Aoi had to bite his tongue to keep silent. If he started telling him what to do, Kai would probably make him wait, and he really needed to be fucked, sooner rather than later. They could save the teasing for round two.

"You know I can tell you're holding back, right?" Kai grinned down at Aoi, gripping the rope around his right leg and guiding his dick to his entrance, moaning at how easily he slipped in. Aoi's silence was finally broken, and the sound he made when Kai buried himself to the hilt inside him made Kai shudder. "Fuck, you're delicious."

Aoi just panted softly, gazing at Kai through half-closed eyes, enjoying how good it felt to be filled so thoroughly. He tried to stifle a moan when Kai pushed his knees to his chest, holding them in place and slowly pulling back, almost letting his dick slip out of him. Finally, his resolve crumbled, and he sent Kai a pleading look, licking his lips coyly. "Please."

"Gladly." Kai's lips parted around a moan as he pushed back into Aoi, and this time, he didn't bother closing them again. He started up a quick pace, knowing Aoi usually wanted it rough when he was in that mood, slamming into him and loving the way he clenched around him. He knew he'd found the right angle when Aoi gasped and his toes curled, thrusting into his prostate and trying to draw as many sounds of pleasure from Aoi's lips as he could.

With the way he was tied up, Aoi could barely wiggle, and while he knew he was probably hindering the blood flow in his arms, he absolutely loved being at Kai's mercy like this. He couldn't even meet Kai's thrusts, just lie there and take it and hope he would let him cum. "Touch me?"

"Say 'please'." Kai's voice was strained, and Aoi moaned at the sound of it, enjoying that he was the reason he was so out of breath.

"Please touch me, make me cum."

Kai hummed, letting go of one of Aoi's legs to wrap his fist around his dick, stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts. "With pleasure." He fucked him hard and deep, aiming for his prostate, feeling his own orgasm approaching rapidly with the way Aoi moaned and squirmed for him. It didn't take long before Aoi came, thighs quivering and dick twitching in Kai's hand, spilling his cum over his own stomach. Kai followed suit, pushed over the edge by Aoi tightening around him, pulling out and stroking himself while he decorated his skin with streaks of white.

He leaned forward, resting his arms on either side of Aoi's waist, smiling as he gazed down at him. Aoi returned the look, still struggling to catch his breath, gently squeezing Kai between his knees. "My arms are falling asleep."

"Guess we'll have to tie them in a different position next." A shiver ran down Aoi's spine, and he bit his lip, wishing he could reach up and pull Kai closer so he could kiss him. Fortunately, it seemed Kai was a mind reader, because seconds later, his lips pressed against his, and Aoi sighed, completely content.


	29. Feet, Kai/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: footjob, humiliation

Reita bit his lip against a whimper when Kai nudged his dick with his foot, raising an eyebrow almost mockingly. "Really? Hard already?"

"Can't help it," Reita whispered, unable to tear his gaze away from Kai's feet. They'd started the night off with Reita giving Kai a pedicure, and he'd honestly been hard for a while. He was certain Kai knew that, but he appreciated the way he sneered at him, lightly kicking at his dick.

"You're such a perv. What do you think people would say if they knew you were one of those types, Reita?" Despite his teasing words, he pushed the sole of his foot against Reita's dick, rubbing it half-heartedly.

"Kai, please."

"Please what?" Kai stopped moving, leaning back on his arms, studying Reita's face, the way he was nearly salivating already.

"Please get me off with your feet." Reita bit his lip when Kai raised both of them this time, wrapping them around his dick, and finally he couldn't hold back the moan.

"Since you want it that badly," Kai said, starting to move his feet, and Reita nearly whined. The view he had was amazing, propped up on his elbows, getting to admire the sight of his dick trapped between Kai's soles. Kai had excellent control, and Reita liked to think that years of drumming had given him legs that could work more than just kick pedals.

He cursed softly, breathing through his mouth, knowing Kai liked hearing the effect he had on him. He moved his feet with perfect precision, stroking his dick and curling his toes, his aloof façade finally breaking when he had to grin at the sounds Reita made. "That's it, let go. Cum for me, show me how dirty you are, how much you love my feet."

He toyed with the head for a moment, smearing Reita's precum with his sole, and that was when Reita gave in. He gripped the sheets as his muscles tensed, spilling his cum over Kai's feet, moaning desperately. Kai licked his lips, idly rubbing his dick, until Reita whimpered quietly. "Thank you."

Kai chuckled at the way Reita's voice quivered, reaching for a towel to wipe the cum off his feet. "You are so welcome."


	30. Gun Play, Ruki/Aoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: CNC, gun play, fear play, edgeplay

"Get on your knees."

Aoi's immediate instinct was to obey Ruki's order, and he stopped himself from moving, taking a slow breath and staring defiantly back. They had different plans tonight. "Why?"

"Because I told you so." There was a warning tone to Ruki's words, and Aoi's stomach tingled with excitement, but he still didn't budge.

"I don't have to do whatever you say."

"No?" Ruki raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer to Aoi. Even though he was shorter than him by quite a bit, his entire demeanor made Aoi feel small, and when they stood so close together he almost went cross-eyed meeting Ruki's gaze, he licked his lips nervously. "I'm not going to tell you again."

"Fuck off," Aoi said, and as soon as the words left his mouth, something hard jabbed into his throat, right below his chin. He took in a sharp breath, holding it when the barrel of the gun tipped his head back. One corner of Ruki's lips twitched, a hint of a grin passing over his face for a moment, and then it was gone, replaced with a cold glare.

"I said get on your fucking knees." This time, Aoi didn't ignore the command, keeping his eyes locked on Ruki's as he lowered himself, kneeling on the floor in front of him. While he moved, Ruki trailed the tip of the gun along his face, dragging it up his cheek to press it against his temple. Fear gripped him even though he knew the gun was fake and the magazine empty, his breathing slowing down and his chest feeling unusually tight. "Open your mouth."

Aoi gritted his teeth, and Ruki's eyes narrowed, the only warning he gave before pulling his hand back, striking Aoi over the head with the butt of the gun. Aoi cried out, but Ruki gripped his hair and yanked his head back, crouching down in front of him. "Do you want your brain to be a smear on my wall?"

Despite the way his head still stung from the impact, Aoi sneered at Ruki, fists clenching at his sides as he glared at him. He took a slow breath, shaking his head lightly, hoping Ruki wouldn't tease him for already tenting his jeans. "No."

"Then do as I say so I won't have to put you down." Ruki straightened up again, this time pointing the gun to Aoi's forehead, and he drew another shuddering breath, exhaling through his lips, leaving them parted. Ruki wordlessly slipped the gun lower, following the slope of Aoi's nose down to his mouth, shoving the barrel in callously. "Suck."

Aoi shuddered, hesitating for a moment, or perhaps he was just dragging it out. Ruki was still watching him coldly, and Aoi was struggling to hold back his moans by now, loving the power Ruki held over him in that moment, even if it was all play. The prop looked real enough to play into his fantasies, the metal was heavy on his tongue, and he slowly took it deeper, suppressing his moans, though he couldn't hide his reaction entirely.

"What's this, Aoi? Your gaze is flickering." Ruki tilted his head to the side, feigning surprise, pushing the gun further into his mouth and making Aoi gag around it. "Don't tell me you're enjoying this."

Aoi tried to shake his head, tears stinging at his eyes, and he dug his fingers into his legs, breathing heavily. Being confronted with such an obvious yet humiliating truth only further aroused him, and he could have sworn he felt the blood rushing to his dick when Ruki laughed at him. "Are you always belligerent because secretly, this is what you want? You want me to point a gun to your head and threaten you? You want to be made to obey?"

To Aoi's frustration, Ruki's grin only widened when he stayed silent, and he gave another push of the gun, slamming it into the back of his throat and making him flinch. "Start sucking or I'm blowing your head off and fucking the bullet hole instead."

Aoi didn't even break the eye contact to blink, just started slowly bobbing his head, doing his best to ignore how uncomfortably wet his precum was making his boxers.


	31. CBT, Uruha/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Thank you to everyone who enjoyed kinktober this year, and remember to practice your kinks safely. But most importantly, have fun!
> 
> Chapter content: CBT, pain play, ballbusting, electro play, impact play, temperature play, fear play, edgeplay, bondage, gags, frottage

"Silly Reita." Uruha brushed his fingers along Reita's dick, pursing his lips in mock pity, tapping the head lightly. "You're aroused? What's the use?"

Reita narrowed his eyes at him, though he couldn't do much else. He couldn't help his excitement, knowing what was to come. With his arms tied to a hook hanging from the ceiling, the cuffs around his ankles chained to the floor, far enough apart that he was forced to spread his legs uncomfortably wide, and a ball gag between his teeth, it was only natural that his body responded the way it did. He loved the feeling of vulnerability, naked and helpless, a willing victim to Uruha's whims, and they both knew it.

"Well, gives me more to play with, I suppose." Uruha shrugged, smacking Reita's dick lightly before turning to the bed, humming as he looked over his selection of toys and devices. "Though I hope you don't have any delusions of getting to cum." He was smiling when he turned back to Reita, and he answered his smug look with a glare, tilting his head away when Uruha leaned closer, whispering in his ear. "You'll be sorely disappointed if that's the case."

The first shock of electricity to his thigh wrenched a cry from Reita, his muscles tensing as he fought against his bonds. There was no use, he was stretched taut, no amount of struggling would get him loose, and Uruha laughed at his pathetic attempts. "Squirm more for me, while you still have the strength." He zapped Reita's thigh again, higher up this time, so close to his groin that he whimpered, trying in vain to close his legs.

The tip of the wand trailed higher, and Reita shook his head when Uruha pressed it against his balls, trying to plead with him through his gag. Uruha just watched, keeping his hand where it was, while Reita begged as best he could. He pretended to contemplate it, which only made it that much better when he pushed the button, sending a jolt of electricity through Reita's sack that made him scream.

Uruha moaned, looking up to meet Reita's eyes, cupping his cheek in his left hand. Reita was breathing quickly, mentally preparing himself for another zap, bending as much as he could in a useless effort to pull away from the electric wand. Drool was dripping down his chin, and he turned his head, almost hiding his face in Uruha's palm. Looking away turned out to be a mistake, however, as that meant he wasn't prepared for Uruha shocking his dick next, and the unexpected pain left him gasping.

Fortunately, Uruha left him too, tossing the electric toy on the bed and humming thoughtfully. His fingers brushed the edge of the bed, passing a scrotal cuff and a bag of ball weights, lingering next to a box of needles and making Reita wince. Uruha seemed to settle on a lighter, one of the prettier classic models they hadn't thrown out when they quit smoking, holding it up and flicking the hood back.

The flame flickered to life, and Reita's stomach tensed up as it danced, casting a faint glow over Uruha. He closed the lighter again, crouching down in front of Reita, curling his hand around the base of his dick and scrotum at the same time. Reita knew to hold still this time, barely moving a muscle even when Uruha lit the flame again, slowly moving it under his balls.

The heat built quickly, and as soon as Reita whimpered, Uruha put the lighter out again, letting him breathe and his skin rest for a little. "Remember the NO.[666] music video?" Reita nodded, his cheeks heating up at the memory. With how long they'd been active, there were of course things Reita looked back on with mixed feelings. He was proud of how far they've come, even though there were some things he might change if he could go back. Like hinting at some things fans should absolutely not know about his private life, for example.

Uruha shot him a grin, before focusing once more, and Reita held his breath while he flicked the lighter. He held it closer this time, leaving mere centimeters between the flame and his skin, and Reita cried out, the pain spreading through his balls quickly. Uruha stood up, setting the lighter on the mattress and reaching for a baseball bat, and Reita started begging again, chanting "please" over and over through the gag.

With a finger held to his lips, Uruha shushed him, and Reita's entire body tensed as he lifted the bat. He swung it lightly, though it didn't take much force for a blow like that to hurt like shit, and Reita cried weakly as it connected with his balls. He heaved for breath, spit dripping from his lip to the floor, and Uruha moaned, swinging again. The chains rattled as Reita flinched, his legs trying to close on instinct, anything to protect his vulnerable balls. Tears rolled down Reita's face at the third hit, and Uruha paused to admire them, brushing a thumb over his cheek and smearing it over his skin.

"If it's too much, just tell me to stop." Uruha waited silently, and Reita's cheeks practically burned with shame, because he didn't need to, didn't want to. He blinked until his vision cleared somewhat, meeting Uruha's gaze even as more tears spilled from his eyes, shaking his head firmly. Uruha smiled, running one hand through Reita's hair, lifting his balls with the bat, letting them rest on it for a moment. "Didn't think so."

He tapped the bat against Reita's sack a few times, making him wince, even though the pain paled in comparison to the next blow. Uruha lowered his hand without warning, raising it quickly and slamming the bat into Reita's balls. He wailed softly, gripping the chains holding his wrists up tightly, tipping his head back. Uruha hit him again, and his body shook from the impact, straining against the cuffs.

With every swing, Reita feared his balls might burst, at least it felt that way when the hard wood connected with his throbbing scrotum, sending pain coursing through his body. One day, they just might, and that thought should really not have been as arousing as it was, Reita thought to himself. Yet no matter how bruised and sore he would be in the morning, he would always ask for more, and Uruha would give it to him, time and time again.

His brows furrowed in confusion when he tensed up for a blow that never came, and he looked up to see Uruha leaning the bat against the bed, apparently finished with it. He grinned when he noticed Reita watching him, stepping close enough to kiss his neck, nipping at it with his teeth while he closed his hand around his dick. "I've changed my mind, I think you deserve to cum after all."

Reita moaned gratefully, tipping his head to the side and baring himself to Uruha, finally relaxing completely. It was only then he noticed how much he'd actually been tensing, drawing a shaky breath as his body went limp, only to seize right up again when Uruha's hand tightened. He nearly crushed his dick in his hand, and Reita had to remind himself not to squirm, just in case Uruha wasn't prepared for it and they had an accident. Even if the possibility of it happening had Reita's head swimming with desire.

Uruha squeezed hard for a minute, sucking a hickey into Reita's neck, and Reita was panting when he pulled away, vision hazy and legs quivering when Uruha crouched down to free them. One by one, he undid the cuffs, until Reita was standing on his own feet, idly rubbing his wrists while Uruha undid the gag. He rolled his jaw once it was out, about to say something when Uruha's body slammed into his, sending him stumbling back into the wall behind him.

He grunted when Uruha's body pressed against his, spreading his legs so he could settle between them, a desperate moan leaving him when Uruha wasted no time in grinding their hips together. "Fuck, Uruha, I love you," he said, his voice sore, and he cleared his throat while Uruha chuckled.

"Right back at you." Their lips met in a kiss, and Reita wrapped his arms around Uruha's neck, Uruha's hands settling on his hips. There was no elegance in the way they moved, just pure need, both equally frantic, both groaning with every rub of their groins together. Uruha was pressing hard, his boxers riding up his thighs as he rolled his hips, seeming like he was still trying to crush Reita's dick, just with his pelvis this time. Reita didn't really have much leverage to move, but what little he had, he made good use of, pushing his hips up in an effort to get as much friction as possible.

They reached their peak almost at the same time, grinding against one another and moaning in unison, smearing their cum between them and soaking Uruha's boxers. They kept moving until neither had any more to give, Uruha shifting to rest his head on Reita's shoulder. Uruha pressed his lips to his neck in a sweet kiss even though he was still panting for air, and Reita smiled contently. Once he caught his breath, he was definitely going to thank him.


End file.
